


Alpha Dog

by Nietnine



Series: Formation [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Monster!Ruby, Older!Ruby, Shapeshifting, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss, for the first time in her life has been allowed to leave the city of Atlas to explore a dangerous forest... Under her father's watchful eye of course. It's still going to be a breath of fresh air, freedom from the same old at least for a while. Though if she's really going to enjoy herself, she's going to have to sneak away when no one is looking. Free and into the forest she goes, but why does it feel like she's being watched?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Journal Entry Day 1_

 

_Venturing out of the capital of Atlas for the first time in my life. It felt like pulling teeth with my father, but I finally convinced him to take me with on his new journey to an uncharted forest. Grimm being the main cause of concern on this trek, my father brought along soldiers to keep the exploration group safe. I have a feeling it's going to be a bit of a challenge to sneak away. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say. From the window in the airship, though, this forest looks gorgeous._

* * *

 

 

Sitting in a rather uncomfortable seat, this cargo airship being their main transportation to the forest as of now. All supplies categorized and accounted for, all the crew members and armed forces buckled in and getting anxious about landing. The forest being known to inhabit older grimm and a few new species that are marked severely dangerous.

 

Weiss was most likely the only excited one about landing out of the group. Just having turned 21 a few months ago, she made sure to annoy her father the best she could, in the most civil way possible. He relented after a week of this, making sure she knew that yes she’s allowed to come but she can’t leave the camp. Weiss didn’t want to agree to the camp part but it’s better than not being allowed to leave at all.

 

The airship landed on the ground with a loud thump, causing everyone inside to get jostled in the landing. A green light turned on and the cargo door opened. Everyone inside winced as the bright light flooded in the large opening.

 

“Okay troops! We leave first and make sure the area is clear.” The squad leader shouts, the armed guard running down the ramp. Guns were drawn and looking every direction for any grimm in the area before giving the exploration group the go ahead. Some stop, making a perimeter before others move into the forest.

Fifteen minutes, the tension high before given the all clear. The guards standing at the edge of the tree lines as the exploration team started to unpack and set up camp. Weiss and her father were still on the ship, though the white-haired heiress was trembling with anticipation to get off of the airship and onto the ground. Too bad her older sister wasn’t here. Being the military probably gave her enough adventure that a day at home would be like a vacation.

 

“Alright Weiss, have a look around. But stay out of the crew’s way.” Her father was stern but released her into the wild since he needed to tell the pilot when to come back and talk about emergencies if they come up. Always have to be cautious in newer lands, especially if there’s dust underneath to mine and sell.

 

Weiss gave him a curtsy before giddily walking off the ship. “Finally.” She says when she’s out of earshot. Walking down the ramp and into the clearing, she saw everyone milling about like worker bees. Setting up tents, tables and more so when they start the exploration their base camp is ready for anything.

Standing at five feet even in the flats she's wearing. A comfortable pair of khaki capris and a sleeveless, white blouse on, she is ready to explore. Hair pulled back into a braided bun, eyes squinting in the sun before moving her hand up to shield them from the hard rays. Weiss was excited and couldn’t wait to at least feel some notion of freedom while her father was busy with SDC related work. She started to walk near the edge, only to be stopped by a large man in a suit. She groans, looking up to him. “I wasn’t going to leave.” She grumbles, might be harder to sneak away than first anticipated.

 

The large guard just stares down at her, you would think since she’s small, (Don’t tell anyone she admitted to it) that it’d be impossible for this large man to see her during all of the moving around. Relenting to the giant, she goes to sit down on an unfolded chair to think of more ways to escape. First part still a success, she was outside, away from the stress of city life!  It’s going to be great... Once she can actually explore.


	2. Family Anger Runs Deep

_Day 3_

 

_The first two nights went by faster than I thought they would. The stirring and rumbles of the forest are still rather unsettling. Everyone on edge about grimm tearing through the camp when night falls and killing everyone. Maybe hiring hunters or huntresses would have also been a good choice in the expedition. But the team has been venturing out as soon as morning rises and returns when the sun sets._

_Looking haggard and worn out, but my father can’t keep the look of excitement off his face. Having found a small cluster of dust crystals on their third day out. He’s becoming pretty optimistic about staying._

_My main problem is that this giant oaf of a bodyguard. His scowling face makes mine seem like I have a sunny disposition. Our glaring contests always seem to last for hours with no resolve as I sit at camp and have a shadow hovering over me. Sneaking out of the camp is going to be too much of a challenge with him._

_I’ll have to talk to my father about that, or at least come to a compromise. I want to at least step into the forest! If there were grimm right at the border, we’d already be dead! It’s frustrating and he needs to understand that, yes, I am a lady. But I have taken combat classes and fencing. I always have_ _Myrtenaster_ _with me, I can handle myself perfectly! When he gets back at sundown tonight, I’ll need to have a word with him._

* * *

 

As the third night was coming upon the group, Weiss was standing in wait for her father to come through the cleared path his team had made since their first day. Seeing the team start to trickle in, she eventually sees her dad. Though shrinking back a bit, she noticed almost immediately that he was angry. His cheeks and ears were red as a sign that he’s fuming. Oh boy.

Weiss tries to control that instant sense of fear she gets when he’s like this… Yelling can get loud, if not ear shattering as he lays into whoever gets in his line of sight. This day must have ended badly, and it could have been anything to have gone wrong. That one look of anger brought back a lot of unsavory memories of when she was younger. Hiding behind Winter and trying to become as small as possible, only getting her sister yelled at for having Weiss nearby.

Luckily his onslaught of rage was triggered by one of his crew members when he accidentally bumps into the elder Schnee. Like a trance being broken, she sighs some relief while mentally sending a small apology to the unlucky crew member. Her father kept sniping at his crew when they were taking too slow or they stumble to try and appease his wrath. He was in such a good mood, what happened?

Weiss having calmed her flaring anxiety starts to walk towards her father, ‘ _Inhale and slowly exhale._ ’ That becoming a mantra she chants in her mind, feeling more and more lightheaded as she gets closer to her father. She actually felt like passing out when he looks towards her, but stutters when she addresses him, “F-father?” She asks hands clasped in front of her as a type of shield.

Whittaker narrows his eyes before softening a bit at his youngest daughter. His anger still very apparent but she wasn’t the reason why at this moment in time. “Yes Weiss, what do you need?” He asks, his voice still booming over the scared shitless camp.

Weiss gulped heavily as she fights the urge to hide behind something or just call the whole thing off. “Ah-um, W-well..” She clears her throat as she looks him in the eyes, “I want to explore the forest as well!” She says, standing firm now. Though how his brows furrow slowly almost crumbles her resolve to explore. That look has terrified her since she was a child. “Please, I want to see the forest as well! I’ll take my bodyguard, anyone with me! I just can’t stay sitting in this camp all day long without anything to do.” She throws that out in the air before he can decide against it or yell at her.

She hated it, though, the helplessness and still having her father decide if she’s capable or not. She doesn’t know if it’s because she’s the heiress to his company and all his time would have been wasted if she got eaten or killed. Or that she’s his daughter and he’s worried about her. More so the first than the last and that made her sick to her stomach.

Whittaker just turns and leaves, Weiss having been left standing there and looking like a fool. In her mind. Hands curling into fists as she turns on her heel to leave, she hated it. She finally tried to stand up to him when he’s angry and he leaves her without a word. She was so angry she could scream! Though as soon as that large bodyguard got close to her to follow like an annoying shadow she snapped. She saw red and he was the poor victim to it, “STOP FOLLOWING ME! I NEED TO BE ALONE! DON’T YOU GET TIRED OF WATCHING ME!?” She shouts, throwing her arms into the air as emphasis for something. Anything, she wanted to feel bigger than the bodyguard that definitely doesn’t get paid enough in his own mind. “JUST- GO AWAY!” She turns and leaves again, faster than before to find somewhere she can just sit down and fume in silence. The bodyguard having been taken aback by it, still follows but allows her room to breath without his hovering over her.

The night ended badly for everyone, though the entire group definitely agrees. Schnee anger runs in the family.

* * *

  _Day 4_

_Yesterday couldn’t have gone any worse, it couldn’t have. The only way it could is if a horde of grimm came in and wiped us out. The tension in the air since my father’s first outburst was probably enticing to the creatures of death. He didn’t talk to me for the remainder of the night. At least the bodyguard finally is giving me some space._

_Even in the wilderness, I feel strangled-_

* * *

Weiss was startled from her writings when she heard someone clear their throat from the tent door. A looming shadow from the morning light, but not as big as her bodyguard’s. “Come in!” Calling out, getting up from her folded out chair. Her father steps into the tent and looks a little lackluster but still grumpy. Weiss fidgets in place, hands wringing together in front of her and it must have been apparent that she’s nervous right now.

“Weiss.” Whittaker rubs his temple as he looks to her, his tired eyes showing that he is sorry. Never had he’s said it to anyone, doubtful he’ll start now. “I asked two of the guards to escort you whenever you want into the forest.” He says, though his brows furrow again when Weiss looks startled but surprised. “That means you don’t leave this camp without them, you don’t sneak away from them, and don’t attract any unwanted attention!” He becomes stern rather faster.

Weiss shrunk down again but the excitement in her chest was just as overpowering as the anxiety her father was crushing her with at this moment as he named his demands. Once he stopped, he turns to leave. “Thank you.” She says to his back. He only stopped for a second before leaving.

Weiss sits back in her chair and just grins. Finally… **FINALLY.** She could have cried tears of happiness. Holding her head in her hands as she composes herself before grabbing her journal to continue her rant that was slowly losing steam.

* * *

  _Though… The hold around my life slacked ever so slightly. The fact that he could still rip this freedom away looms over me if I don’t follow his orders. I can’t wait to explore._

_On a side note, last night after all the fighting. It sounded like there were grimm fighting each other in the forest. It was far from the camp, but the roars and deathly moans filled the air and cause the camp to go on high alert. Even when it all died down, a strange howl sounded and echoed in the deafening silence. Sleep didn’t come that easy. Same with a sense of being watched, but I don’t feel in danger under it… It’s more judgmental._

* * *

 Weiss locked her computer before getting ready for the day. Getting on denim leggings with knee high boots and settling for a light blue jacket over a white shirt. Finally feeling a little taller than usual, even if it is an inch… She wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away, so once her hair was set in an off-center ponytail. She grabbed Myrtenaster and attaches it to her hip before walking out of the tent with a little spring in her step.

 The group already having left for the morning to continue their search, Weiss had eaten before being approached by two guards in some of the finest armor the Schnees could afford to keep them alive against the grimm. “Miss Schnee. We were told by your father that you wished to go into the forest. We’re here to escort you into the forest, but not too far. After the grimm last night further in the forest, we are to be extra cautious.” One soldier told her, gun already out of his holster in the case of anything jumping out of the forest.

Weiss almost jumped out of her chair, excited. She stopped herself, _‘I’m an adult! Stop it.’_ She says to herself and rises up, fixing her jacket as she does so. “Thank you. If it’s alright with you. Can we leave now?” She asks, folding her hands in front of her to look like the proper heiress she is.

The guard nods, “Of course. Lead the way, Miss Schnee.” He salutes her, along with his companion.

 Weiss gives a smile before stopping, “Wait just one minute. I need to grab one more thing from my tent.” She turns and walks back to her tent to grab a small pad and pencil.

 Weiss hurries back out and over to the guards, “Alright, gentleman. Let us go for a walk.” She was giddy, she finally gets to leave the area. And she gets to leave without her father watching over her with a scrutinizing look or judging her.

 She stopped only for a second when she saw something out of the corner of her eye but rubbed her head. But that creepy crawly feeling of being watched seemed to have come back again before the group of three ventured into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even after a 10 hour shift at work, I managed another chapter. Things will start to get more action-y now. Can't wait to see. v u v Leave a comment if you have advice or like my work.


	3. Do you ever get that feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is finally able to explore the forest, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning for up ahead. There will be gore and mention of blood.

The forest was beautiful. Lush. Full of life from animals to foliage you wouldn’t think would stick around with grimm everywhere. Almost seemed surreal to see a doe and her fawn at peace while eating off in the distance. Maybe Grimm left animals alone because they don't feel the same turmoil as humans do or their emotions seem more genuine, pure.

Weiss had her breath taken away by the sights. From her room in Atlas, all she ever saw was white snow. Maybe occasional fox or rabbit would leave their mark, only to have it disappear the next day when more would arrive to level it out again. This forest of vibrant hues was definitely better than any oil painting that tried to capture its beauty. This was something she'd remember until she grew old.

The soldiers stayed close to Weiss, always the watchful eye over her as they scanned the area. Weiss bobbed and weaved in between trees, those soldiers disappeared and she was in a green wonderland. Eventually walking out into a sunny clearing that had wildflowers growing all over. Soaking up all the sun they can.

The heiress decided that this was going to be a great place to relax. The ever present danger of getting killed by grimm put on the back burner as she found an old stump to sit upon. Marveling still, Weiss pulls out the small pad and pen. Being a young woman of many talents, she flipped through the sketchbook. Past old scribbles and imaginative ideas to a clean page.

The drawings started with the flowers she saw growing wild. Daisies, irises, baby’s breath and more seemed to surround her and fill her senses with an aroma better that any perfume she could buy at a high priced boutique. The flowers ranging in sizes and colors, it was wonderful.

The surrounding area came now, the trees all giving their own personalities and traits to make their mark in the picture. Weiss had filled a few pages before stopping mid stroke when a twig snapped close by in the forest. The two soldiers move in front of her, guns were drawn and aimed into the trees. They were out in the open and definitely not looking to fight off grimm right now with her so vulnerable.

“Miss Schnee. Please stand up slowly and get further behind us.”

Weiss glared at his back and was about to fight this when her father’s words echo in her head. No! Her freedom is not going to get taken away because of one grimm or not following orders. Surrendering only for the sake of her sanity later on during this trip. The SDC heiress stands up from her perch, though drawing Myrtenaster from her hip. In case the guards failed, her rapier would cut any grimm down to size. That size would still be larger than her, but who wasn’t?

The rustling of bushes caused the guards to tense. The bushes stopped moving, the silence of the forest was deafening. A loud thump behind them startled the group of three, causing a quick reaction of one guard to fire a single shot where the rustling was heard. The gun echoed through the forest,a cry of pain being heard close by. A poor animal being confused for a grimm, and Weiss’s heart sank immediately. “LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” She shouted as she shoved the guards out of the way to hurry towards the hurt creature.

Say what you will about her cold demeanor or short-fused temper. Weiss Schnee was many things but someone to let an animal suffer isn’t one. They held a special place in her heart and were too damn innocent for the good of mankind. She was going to check on this poor thing and at least assess its injury.

The guards were shouting behind her, trying to catch up with the quick moving woman. The words ‘dangerous’ and ‘death' were used to describe the situation in a whole. She doesn’t care. They were too trigger happy for her liking and this only proved that she’d be better off exploring alone. At least she wouldn’t have injured or killed an animal!

Weiss sees the pool of blood, dark and being absorbed  into the ground, staining the area. “Shit.” She says under her breath though clears her throat. As much as it felt nice to curse, it wasn’t befitting for a lady. Though, she wanted to cuss herself out for that thought. Ugh.

She starts to delve deeper into the forest, the blood puddles becoming smaller and smaller as she continued to search for whichever animal got hurt. It wasn’t looking too good for the creature. She just wishes that with being injured, it’ll die quickly and not at the hands of a sadistic predator. She stops, however, a feeling of dread moving chills dangerously down her body.

“Oh no… Please no.” She whispers under her breath, anxiety flaring up again as she turns her head in every direction. She can’t see the shadows following her, but they can certainly see her.

Another cry of pain and a gushing splatter sounded too close for comfort. Weiss froze her body the best she could, almost being impossible with how much she’s shaking. That fear chilling her blood, before the sudden rush of adrenaline starts to move through her. Fight or flight was taking place now, she felt light headed and wanted to pass out. Playing dead was not going to save her from whatever was stalking her right this minute. A bone shattering crunch was heard now, it was too close for comfort and the sudden realization hit her about all of this.

The animal, most likely dead and being devoured right now for the hell of it by a grimm, was what attracted them to this area first. It’s pain and suffering, a sweet concoction so mouth watering to them and now Weiss’s feared anxiety on top of it. The emotional cocktail becoming hard to resist for the creatures that haunt man’s reality. Only a fool would pass up something so easy to get at.

The guards finally caught up, guns points and looking everywhere. “Miss Schnee! We need to leave now!” One demands, grabbing her roughly on her forearm to yank her back to the clearing. Weiss was pulled until a low rumble was heard all around them. The guards went on the defense as they turned on their special goggles. To try and see through the trees for any movement of the shadows.

Silence, the worst kind of calm before the storm. The two heavily armed guards tried to shuffle and look in every direction. “I can’t see them. I can’t see any of them.”

“Keep calm. They feed off of that panic!” The other shakily said, sweat rolling down his face.

Deafened silence, until a twig snaps. The soldiers turn fast as they open fire. An alpha Beowulf breaks through the trees, the young woods topple to their sides as it charges. Where did it even come from!? It’s as if it materialized out of thin air! The soldiers shout for Weiss to get back, shooting at the extra large alpha.

Weiss sees it’s barreling towards them, as if finally sensing that this is very much a life or death situation, she casts a glyph towards the beast to halt it. The grimm seems mildly inconvenienced as it was trying to break out and sees it start to crack already. One soldier moving to grab the heiress again and make a run for it. The second right behind her as he kept shooting with no avail at the alpha. Running and getting somewhere to their advantage would be best… But how can you outmaneuver something that knows this forest like the back of its paw?

Running is all they’ve been able to do. The guards still shooting and trying to either kill or dissuade the grimm. Weiss kept trying to cast her glyphs, only getting yanked away or distracted by the guards. This was impossible! This alpha is possibly older than them and if it really wanted. They would be dead! What is it waiting for?

Soon to come into a shadowy clearing of the forest, the three took this as a chance to set up a fighting stance for when the alpha appears. Weiss being told AGAIN to step back, “I’m not useless! I can help at least weaken it for you two idiots to kill it!” She shouts, her anger rising with her fear. She didn’t want to die in this forest! NO! She would not allow it.

The guards just ignore her as they reload and draw their weapons again to the last known location of the alpha Beowulf. Hands clutching nervously at their rifles as they wait for the creature to come… Nothing did, though.  Weiss would have been relieved if it weren’t for the fact that they had been chased and were now LOST! “FINE!” She shouts as she stomps one foot on the covered woods ground. If they survive this, she is going to kick both of these guards asses!

One of them was about to turn to her when the Beowulf charges through again, the guards caught off guard. “FU-” Was all one said before bone claws slice him into four parts. Torso, abdomen, hips and legs. A guttural scream left his lips, body spasming as he was on the ground. Organs scattered all around and blood pooling everywhere, even a small amount of splatter landing on Weiss herself.

She scrambled to get away from the large Beowulf, it looked so much large than before! “Run! Miss Schnee run!” The other guard shouts. Turning his attention to keep shooting at the Beowulf. It only seemed to piss off the grimm, he runs towards the guard.

Teeth bared as he comes down on the guard, trying to defend himself. Arm getting sliced between red teeth and screaming as an explosion of blood hurried from his stump now. Only to have his screams interrupted when the grimm chomps down onto the man. More blood squirting out and most of the man’s body hit the ground as the rest stayed inside of the grimm’s jaws.

Red and black were the only colors in this world now… As the two who were supposed to protect her from anything were killed like they were merely annoying pests in the Beowulf's way. Weiss was standing, stunned and Myrtenaster shaking heavily in her grip. Tears in her eyes as the grimm dropped the rest of the man to the ground. The dead wasn’t appealing anymore. Eyes widening as she was now the center of attention.

Weiss finally got a good look at the large creature. It’s grimm skull cracked and leaking black smoke, maw bloodied and baring its red teeth. Bones covering most of its body, jagged points protruding from all of its joints, chipped from years of fighting or killing and bellowing a low growl. The vibrations palpable on her very being, as if the ground itself was shaking from it.

‘I’m going to die here.’ Was the first thought she had before thinking about all of the bull shit she’s had to deal with for the entirety of her life. Music lessons, ballet, singing, studying and more… Everything that was predestined for her, she was forced to be perfect at each and every single item on her agenda.

The memories of her father flashed, all of them stern or angry, telling her how to live her short life to be pampered and groomed for running a large business that seemed to only care about profit anymore. Her sister came next, the gentle smile to the cold and rare hugs Winter and her shared throughout the years. His anger runs through her blood. She hated it. She missed her sister and wished she was able to at least say her farewells to her.

Weiss’s vision started to blur with tears, how it made her regret how she had no control over something as simplistic as deciding what to eat for the day and what to wear. Yet here she is, the alpha eating up her emotions and gaining strength.

Furrowing her brows as she holds up Myrtenaster towards the large beast and the dust chamber clicking until it hit red. “WELL!” She might be about to die but she wasn’t going to without a fight. “COME AT ME YOU BEAST OF BURDEN!”

The alpha dug its claws into the ground with a howl before it lunged. Weiss braces herself as she readies her defense and sees claws come down, Myrtenaster feeling a lot of pressure as bone meets steel. She gets thrown back into the dirt and moss, feeling her head spin. Regaining her bearings and almost face to face with the alpha. Closing her eyes in readiness for death.

Only to hear a loud crack and a slam against a tree to her left. Peeking one eye open to see another large black creature. Though it’s not a grimm. What the hell is that thing!


	4. Oh, bite me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today could not have gone worse, but it did. It keeps going down hill and Weiss is to blame. Like always in her life.

Weiss was sitting on the ground still, eyes wide and full of adrenaline making her heart race. “What the fuck is that thing?” She asks herself, Myrtenaster shaking in her death grip. Knuckles turning white from it. She scrambles to scoot away from this new fighter and the alpha, only to back against a tree. “Shit!” She turns in her place to claw at the bark to get up and run. Flight! Definitely, flight right now cause if she couldn’t kill that alpha, she definitely can’t kill two who’re now going to fight over her scared shitless self.

Two loud howls and fallen tree sounds behind her as she runs. Forgetting simple glyphs that’d help her escape this situation better. Especially since the fighting was getting closer- She dives onto the ground to feel the rush of wind and the two monsters crash into a tree nearby. The alpha’s blood was running from the mouth and large gashes from claws. Black blood oozing from its body and staining the ground around it.

Snarling and growls filling the area around her. Weiss curls up and covers her head. _‘No, no, no no._ ’ was running through her mind and tears falling down her cheeks. She screams when the alpha lands nearby. Before it could get a swipe at her, the other large creature bites into its arm. A howl of pain comes from the bleeding grimm, getting its claws into the hind leg of the other black creature. Faltering to the sheer agony that flooded through its body, it snarls angrily again. Foaming at the mouth before clenching its jaw tighter and cuts off the arm of the alpha.

Black blood as thick as tar filled its mouth as the other creature tossed the limb aside. Blood flying through the air and the arm dissipates before it hits the ground. Smog filling the air and the smell of rotting flesh hits the area hard. Weiss gags as she covers her nose, the smell was pungent and she had to fight the urge to throw up right then and there.

The smaller of the dark creature’s ears twitch from Weiss’s sound. Attention still drawn to the large grimm in front of it. Getting lower to the ground to lunge  as the Beowulf uses a nearby tree to claw into it and stand itself back up. Their eyes locking before they attack each other again.

This was just too easy for the smaller dog creature. The grimm throws a swift slash of its bone claws at the smaller canine. Dodging  and seeing the grimm stumble and throw itself off balance to face plant into the dirt and ground cover. Weiss was too close for comfort again and scrambles to get away from the fighting that seems to get closer and closer to her.

The large grimm laying on the ground and the other jumped on top of it. Getting its arms wrapped around the alpha’s neck and feeling it thrash and bark underneath. Blood still gushing from its torn stump, as it tries to right itself. Arms squeezing tighter and tighter before twisting the neck. A gurgled snap happened as the Beowulf's neck was snapped, the beat going limp immediately. Smoke starts to rise from the body of the dead Beowulf as the other wolf stand upright on its hind legs.

Weiss was honestly wanting to either pass out or throw up… Maybe both. This was fucking terrible and she is really hoping it's a dream. She squeaks when the ears on top of the wolf’s head move. Head turning and powerful metal gray eyes looking into her very soul. She gulps as she backs up again, the wolf turns its entire body towards her now. Eyes widening as she holds up Myrtenaster towards it, “STOP RIGHT THERE!” She shouts heart pounding and tears in her eyes.

The bipedal wolf had black fur encompassing its entire body, the wound it received earlier already healed, leaving a bare mark on the leg. It was panting heavily as it was coming down from its high of fighting. It had red paint all over its body. A skull on its head, red running from shoulders to the tips of its fingers, even what looked like a burning rose painted over its heart.

Weiss was now terrified and confused… No grimm would have paint on it, they sense emotions but they’re incredibly dumb in the ways of artistic talent! She gulps, her rapier trembling in her hand. As long as the large wolf… THING stays away from her, she's great! Of course.

The wolf looks at her intently, ears twitching and in an intense staring contest with the heiress now. The wolf looked confused, before tilting its head to the side and its ears swaying with the motion.

Weiss chokes on her spit, what the hell is wrong with this thing. That motion was fuckin cute! Like a dumb puppy who doesn’t understand what it did wrong. How dare it be cute! “JUST EAT ME ALREADY!” She shouts and scowling at the creature. “YOU KILLED YOUR RIVAL! EAT ME!”

The wolf takes a step back, getting on all fours to sit and press its ears to its head. Now it looks hurt and that’s only confusing Weiss more! “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Shouting more, this was getting old and frustrating.

The wolf starts walks towards her on all fours, Weiss freezes. Myrtenastor still the barrier between her and the creature, “W-wait! I’m a threat! Do you want a fight!?” She was backpedaling from death again. She really needs to make up her mind.

Weiss’s mind raced and when the wolf got too close, she reacted in the worst way possible. Screaming in the highest pitch she could and swinging Myrtenaster with her eyes closed. A pained yelp and a thump later. Weiss eventually looks to see the wolf bleeding from its snout, holding it with both of its large hands.

The wolf’s ears were flat against its head as it tries to regain its composure. “What’d you do that for?” It asks in a deep rumble, peeking out through one eye.

Weiss went pale and her rapier falls to the ground. Eyes as wide as saucers before they roll into the back of her head and then everything was black. She swears she heard the same creature yell, ‘HEY!’ before sleep sounded like the best thing to do now.

The wolf was about to help her when the beating of chopper wings is heard nearby. The trees went from a gentle rustle to thrashing their leaves as the air is disturbed above the canopy. It was hesitant before looking at the heiress. Feeling guilty but it leaves the area as fast as it can, the scent of roses following it.

* * *

The first thing she saw was a bright light when she finally woke up. Groaning as she moved her hands up to cover her eyes. This light was making everything in her head pound angrily. Migraines were the worst things to wake up to.

“Good evening miss Schnee.” A female voice calls out before Weiss groans again. “Good to see you in high spirits. How are you feeling?” the woman asks, more than likely a nurse. Way too perky sounding for the heiress’s liking.

“Exhausted and I have a throbbing headache.” she grumbles, keeping the light out of her eyes.

“I would assume so. You certainly had a busy day. So why don't you tell me about the Grimm that killed your guards.” the woman almost demanded.

Weiss finally moved her hands and looked towards the voice. This woman was in a shortened, red leather jacket. With fur around the collar and at least five guns and a rather intimidating hunting knife attached to her. Short, platinum blonde hair and a smirk on her face with a small scar above her right brow. “Well, Miss Schnee?”

“W-who are you?” she asks, her headache only pounding harder as she sits up. Now she wanted to make sure she was really in her father's camp.

“Carmine Claremont. Professional huntress and bad ass extraordinaire. Me and the other gals were late arriving cause we were on a mission. But the large decaying alpha near your unconscious body certainly interested us. So I'm here to see what happened.”

Weiss glares at her, not liking the older woman's tone. Crossing her arms in front of her as she stares at the older woman. “Did my father send you in here or do you honestly want to know for yourself?”

“Ohh. Paranoid.” She says as she leans back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. “I want to know. Mr.Schnee might be paying us but my job is still killing grimm no matter the pay. So an alpha that old and you didn’t have a scratch on you besides being so exhausted… It’s a miracle that it’s dead and you’re still alive and not split into a million pieces like the two guards whose bodies are being extracted later tomorrow.” Carmine yawns a bit as she relaxes.

Weiss sighs a bit of relief and straightens up a bit. “Well. The guards and I went into the forest. Everything was calm. Though we heard a noise and one guard shot a deer…” She frowns at that part and Carmine raises an eyebrow at that. The white-haired woman glares at her, “What!? That deer didn’t need to die. But that alpha killed it and then it chased us…” She trails off after that. How could she explain a large painted wolf saved her?

Carmine tilts her head to the side, “Well? What killed it?” She asks, “I saw the rapier but really, the blood was red on the tip. Most grimm either don’t bleed or what looks like tar falls out of them in globs.”

Weiss cringed at that description. The images of the alpha Beowulf and its blood going everywhere was still fresh in her mind. “Don’t remind me.” She says and clears her throat. “I don’t understand what happened. But something came in and killed it. Then left I’m assuming once I passed out.” Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either. Good enough.

Carmine sighs a bit as she stands up, “Fine then. I’ll be back after a while to check again.” She grins, turning to the door to leave. “Oh!” She looks back at Weiss, “Mr.Schnee is super pissed now. Enjoy that old man rage.” She walks out of the tent.

Leaving Weiss to fear a new enemy. The emotionally abusive father that scares the shit out of her. She thought of all of her regrets as she was about to die today. Could she really live through another tirade from the man who claims to love and care for her?

* * *

When Weiss was released, she was heading towards her father’s tent. It was already night and all the guards were high strung after two of them died. She felt daggers in her back from a few but shrugged them off when her iconic cold demeanor. The wood set near the tent entrance, Weiss knocks hard on it. Hearing a rumble from inside as the older Schnee opens it angrily.

Weiss takes a step back from her father, flinching just in case of any shouts or possible slaps. The sudden anxiety driven lightheadedness came back in full force and since she already fainted today. She really didn’t want to again.

“What is it, Weiss?” Whittaker asks, his face was red from anger. A fist trembling near their side, before motioning her inside.

Weiss hesitated before going inside and turning towards her, “Father I can expla-”

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?” He shouted, now losing control of his volume. “I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED!? TWO OF MY MEN DEAD AND YOU ALMOST DIED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?”

Weiss had to fight back tears and flinching at how loud he is. She was being blamed for it all, she wasn’t surprised. But it still stung a hard blow to her self-esteem and emotional sanity. He keeps shouting. Things like ‘irresponsible’, ‘careless’, and her favorite ‘stupidity.’ She’s heard it all.

When he finally stopped long enough, Weiss jumps in, “Let me explain! They caused it! THEY KILLED A DEER. THEY DREW THE GRIMM!”  
  
“DON’T BLAME THE DEAD. YOU KNEW BETTER!” He was seething with rage right now, all rational thought and compromise is gone now. Most men who went against this Schnee either disappeared or lost all their money in a terrible way that could never be linked back to the white-haired CEO. “I shouldn’t have let you leave. That was a terrible idea. You’re being sent home tomorrow.”  
  
Weiss’s heart sank. “WHAT!? NO!”

Whittaker doesn’t take ‘no’ well, he never has. “What was that?”  
  
Weiss gulped down a hard knot in her throat, the look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. She honestly felt death gripping her with that look. “I-I don’t want to leave.” She mumbles quietly, folding her hands in front of her. Looking small and timid. As un-Weiss like as possible and she only flinches when he gets closer. His hand raised and a sharp slap was heard, even from outside the tent for those close enough.

Weiss was on the ground, cheek red and tears falling now. “ENOUGH WEISS!” He finalizes this argument.

Weiss glares at him, ice blue into older azure. “No. I WILL PROVE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!” She gets herself back up and points at him. “I am SO TIRED OF THIS! I need to live. I AM NOT A MACHINE!” She turns and leaves. Ignoring Whittaker’s shouts to come back.

Weiss yells for people to leave her alone, Myrtenaster forcefully recovered from a locked cabin. She heads straight into the forest at night, the grimm in full force now and their noises resonate father inside.

It was as if she was seeing red right now, but the first grimm she encountered. A few glyphs and a strike from the ice chamber later. The grimm dies and howls its farewell. Weiss stomps through its decaying body, finding more grimm to kill.

Weiss’s feelings were anger and sadness. Her face still hurt so much from the backhand, and she was going to make sure any grimm in her way felt as shitty as she did. Though this nagging feeling on the back of her neck was making her paranoid on top of her anger. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing. The night was still young and the grimm were multiplying, she was going to make them pay.


	5. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's small, she's pissed, she's miss punch you with tiny fists! Weiss is going rogue and finally find out the strange feeling she's been having.

It seemed like only minutes passed by since Weiss entered the forest, the shattered moon was high in the sky and surrounded by stars and famous constellations. The howls of pain and growls are heard all night as she keeps striking down more and more grimm.

The scent of rotting corpses and smog filling the air, Weiss had grown accustomed to it after so long of killing grimm. Panting and feeling thirst grip at her throat from so much shouting and ranting as she killed grimm. No matter how many fell to her rapier, more and more seemed to be coming. It didn’t matter, she kept winning.

Her clothes and hair disheveled, sweat making her hair stick to her face and mixing with shed tears that fell long ago as she let out her heart of so many years of being a ‘yes man’ to her father. Yes, father this and yes father that. She was sick of it! SO sick of it and she didn’t want to go back.

Soon, the forest got quiet as Weiss killed one last grimm. Breathing heavily still, her heart was going a mile a minute and Myrtenaster was finally out of dust in its cartridges. She looks around quickly, she can’t see any more eyes waiting to kill her. She can’t hear them anymore. The silence was deafening and kept her rapier up and waiting for something to happen.

The rustle of bushes her only warning as a large grimm charges at her, “Fuck.” She turns to swing at them, striking claws and seeing sparks fly from each impact. One arm sliced off and then goes for the kill at the heart of the beast. It howls as it starts to decay immediately. She puts her foot into the grimm as she helps get Myrtenaster free from the grimm.

A flash of red and she turned too late but stops short as the grimm fell fast before it even reached her. “Wha?” She looks around, frantic. “Who's there!?” Rapier extended and glaring into the darkness. Movement at the corner of her eye and she slashed her rapier towards it.

“WHOA!” A deeper feminine voice calls out as she catches Myrtenaster in between her hands. “Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down.” She says as she keeps the sword there.

Weiss glares at the intruder, trying to free her rapier again, “Let go! How dare you!” She shouts.

“You try to stab me after I kill a grimm behind you and you’re mad at me?” She asks, clearly confused. “Remind me not to save you again.” It was clearly a joke but Weiss only got more pissed.

“PLEASE! I had that situation under control.” She huffs as she pulls Myrtenaster free from the woman’s grip. The dark clothes she’s wearing was making it hard to see any real detail. Other than the painted grimm skull that covered her head and very realistic ears. Strange. “Why are you even out here? Who are you?” Weiss asks, keeping her rapier between them.

The woman sighs, and before she can answer a loud thud lands nearby, birds flock as they fly to safety in the dead of night. Weiss turns quickly to the noise, it was so loud but it was far away. Trees start to fall one by one and the woman moves to grab onto her shoulder. “We need to leave. Now!” She says, trying to urge the heiress to move.

“Get off! Whatever it is. I can handle it perfectly fine!” Shouting at the grimm lady and takes a stance, at least to make an attempt to take down whatever comes at her. Red eyes break through the darkness and the trees break before the large white tusks from the grimm before her. “Holy shit.” She mutters under her breath.

A Goliath grimm appeared from the miasma of darkness, foliage and moss having grown on itself after so many years of traveling in this forest. Bones jutting out of its knees and spine, ears flicking as it stares down the tinier beings.

What Weiss wouldn’t give for Carmine and the rest of her group to be here to help. She glares as she points Myrtenaster at the elephant grimm. Its trunk raises and lets out a deafening trumpet that echoes through the forest. “WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!” The older woman picks Weiss up now.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” She shouts, clearly not wanting to be man handled. The Goliath charges and caused the woman to dodge out of the way for the grimm to crash into a cluster of trees. “PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!” She screams.

The ears on top of the woman’s head flinch from such a high pitched yelp. “AH- Please don’t scream so loudly. My ears are sensitive.” She pleads as she throws Weiss onto one shoulder.

“EXCUSE ME!? I WILL SCREAM AS LOUD AS I WANT!” Being the rebel right now of the Schnee family. Her father wasn’t going to control her anymore, and neither was this athletic woman who was carrying Weiss like she weighed nothing.

The woman groans as she grabs onto a nearby tree to climb up. Bare feet and one hand clawing into the bark. “Please hold on. When we get away from the Goliath… I’ll let you down.” She pleads again. Hearing the heiress sigh and take a hold of the fur that was attached to her clothes. She moves her other hand to the bark and climbs the tree swiftly. “We’re lucky they turn so slowly in such dense forests. But it will be on our ass soon enough.” She gets onto a branch and starts jumping from one tree to another.

Weiss was being jostled around and held onto the woman for dear life. She saw smaller eyes following them, only to poof into smoke as the Goliath starts to charge again. Weaker trees falling in rapid succession. “It’s coming!” She calls back to the temporary kidnapper.

The woman stops with easy and moves to the side as the tree they were just on falls fast and barely missed crushing them. The woman moved Weiss to her front to feel leaves and more fall over them. The heiress keeps close to the sheltered embrace, feeling the swift swaying and creaking of bark as it cracked.

When it stilled, the woman moves Weiss away from her, looking towards where the Goliath charged towards. “Please stay in this tree. I will lead it away.” She says in a hushed tone, and the heiress was glad it was dark. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, this was way too intimate for her liking and she didn’t understand how the woman was so calm during any of this.

“Please stay here. I will be back and take you back to real safety. Just stay calm and no other grimm will come for you.” The woman sounded genuine and sincere. It’s even stranger to Weiss! What is going on? Does this woman think she’ll get money or something for rescuing Weiss? Was she sent by her father? Before she could ask these, the woman set her against the tree and gave her a thumbs up. “Be right back. Don’t worry!” She waves before jumping down with ease to the ground. Getting on all fours and shaking off the dust and pollen.

The woman runs towards where the goliath went and Weiss was going to protest… If it weren’t for the other grimm chasing after her again. She clasped her hands over her mouth as she waits now. What is going to happen to the woman? The falling trees and howls fade slowly into the distance. Silence fell again… All she heard was her heart as she waited.

* * *

Weiss was almost asleep now on the tree. It had to have been at least an hour since the woman disappeared with a horde of grimm after her. It was so peaceful again, hard to believe that was possible after all the grimm she killed or the fight she had with her father. But something stirred her from her sleepy daze. The smell of roses, it was so strong and prominent. She grins, it smelled so nice compared to the dead grimm. Where was it coming from?

The white-haired beauty looked one way before turning her head slowly and going face to face with an upside down grimm mask. “Hey sleepy.”

“AHHH!” Weiss almost falls out of the tree as she shrieks from the woman scaring her.

“WHOA!” The woman caught her by her hands and pulled her back. “Calm down. It’s just me.”

“What are you doing, you dolt!?” Weiss asks, glaring at the woman. “When did you get back!?”

“Like… Ten minutes ago or so. You just looked so sleepy. I didn’t want to wake you.”  
  
“It’s very strange to watch people sleep. And quite rude!” Weiss huffs angrily and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

The woman tilts her head to the side and gets down onto the branch with Weiss. “Sorry. I’ve done it my entire life so I didn’t know.”

Weiss was taken aback by that. “What? THAT’S CREEPY!”

“Really? No one’s ever told me it was strange.” The woman shrugs as she jumps down to the ground. “Come on Miss Schnee, let's get you somewhere safe for the night.”

Weiss wanted to keep questioning why this woman stalked and crept on people. But just stares at her from her perch on the branch. “Uhm. You left me up here.”

“Just jump. It will be fine. I’ll catch you.” The woman holds out her arms towards the heiress. “You’re super light so it’ll be easy!”

Weiss blushes from the compliment as she grumbles angrily. “That’s a lot of trust. You could easily let me drop and break my ankle and take me for ransom!”

The woman stood in her position, before tilting her head, “What's… Ransom?” She asked, ears twitching, “AWH come on! I can catch you.” She flails her arms a bit to emphasize it. “Please. I will catch you, just like I will kill a grimm for you to keep you alive.”

Weiss resigns after a bit and inches towards the edge of the branch. “Ugh. You are going to pay if I get hurt.” She pushes herself off and lets out a squeak. Eyes closing tightly as she feels herself falling fast.

Then she stopped moving, and relaxed. Strong arms wrapped around her and holding her close to someone larger than her. Peeking one eye open, “See? I told you I’d catch you.” The woman sounded happy, almost childlike.

Weiss huffs and crosses her arms again, “Thank you.” She grumbles and feels them start walking. “Excuse you. I can walk myself!”

The woman shrugs as she effortlessly carries Weiss. “It’s fine. You used a lot of energy killing grimm tonight. It was impressive and I could tell that… uhm.. Fancy sword of yours is powerful.”

“That fancy sword is named Myrtenaster and it’s a rapier!” She corrects the larger of the two, holding her chin up high… Well, she looks unimpressive in a princess hold.

The older woman gives a hearty laugh, “Rapier… And I doubt I’ll be able to pronounce it correctly at first. So give me time on that.”

Weiss sighs, “Whatever… Where are you taking me?”  
  
“My place. It’s warm and has a lot of lights in it! Then when it's morning I’ll take you back to your camp and leave you alone… Though that older guy seems like a real…” She stops her sentence as she thinks of the right word. “Uhm… Ass? What else had the guards said?” Asking herself as she thinks. “Hardass! There we go.”

Weiss could only assume who this woman was talking about and shakes her head, “Hardass is an understatement.” Mumbling quietly, feeling heavy and sleepy in this woman’s arms. It was a strange feeling. Familiarity and trusting so easily. Weiss had already been saved twice by this woman. If she really wanted Weiss dead or hurt, she would have been left and killed already.

“There we are!” The woman calls out. Weiss looks to see a dim glow coming from a few windows sticking out of a hill.

Weiss only stared at the hill with windows in confusion. “What… Is that?”

The woman sets Weiss down and motions her to follow. “My house!” She happily trots over and down a small opening and the heiress follows behind hesitantly. She was surprised to see a door and the woman opens it, “WELCOME TO MY HOUSE!”


	6. Guard Dog

It was warm when Weiss first walked into the hill home. Candles lit and gave it a nice orange glow in the middle of the night. They were everywhere to make the dark space bright enough to see where you’re stepping. She was surprised that it was well built and not just sod walls and bugs everywhere.

A very lived in feel over all. A type of plaster ran throughout the house and painted white. Wood details all around and thick branches helped keep the roof from collapsing along the walls. In the middle were trunks of small trees to help as well. A small staircase right as you walk in lead up to a wooden balcony of some sort with more candles. Large black fur rug, stitched together and in the middle of the large room. Under the balcony was a slightly ruined couch of some sort, being held up with branches and rope for support.

Weiss was taking in the house that she lost sight of the larger woman. There was so much to take in, the larger window on the other side that looked over a river close by and was reinforced by more branches infused with the glass. A thrown together table and chairs sat in the room next to a old chimney that was lit as well.

“Make yourself at home!” Was heard and Weiss turned but froze at the sight in front of her. Now that they weren’t in the dark anymore… She could see everything. Oh boy. The larger woman still had her mask on, but her breasts were in full view along with her well toned abs. And what looked like a tattoo on one hip. The mask she wore was almost identical to a beowulf’s, with black fur attached and running around her arms. Her left arm covered with fur from wrist to elbow, gloves over both hands. Scars on her shown stomach and even a few on her breasts. Old and faded from years of being healed the best they could.

Weiss was about to complain, red in the face as the blood rushed to her cheeks. But stopped when the woman pulled off the mask and fur. Showing off long, black hair with red tips. She grabbed the mouth covering as she pulls it down around her neck. “AHH finally. It gets so hot when you’re running away from grimm.” She says and looks to Weiss. Giving the heiress a signature goofy grin it seems. A recent injury seemed to go from cheek to cheek and over her nose. A smaller, old one at the side of her lips even. Those silver eyes look so familiar though.

Weiss looked away and crossed her arms in front of her, “What? Just cover up already, dunce!” She demands almost, though she honestly wanted to look back. If she was denying being gay before around her father, she was sucking at it now in front of this woman.

The woman tilts her head to the side, “What?” She asks and looks around, “I don’t want to wear my mask still.” She pouts, acting like such a child as she puts her mask on a hook. “I’m all gross and sweaty. So no thanks.”

Weiss glares at her, still red in the face. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” She huffs, eyes looking anywhere but those abs or her breasts. “You’re- Your breasts are out in full view!”

The woman stares at Weiss and scratches her head, “Wha?” She asks and looks down at them. “No one’s ever complained before. They can’t harm anyone.”

“That doesn’t matter! It’s indecent.” The heiress says, covering her eyes.

“How? I live in the forest by myself…” She was so confused, ears twitching on top of her head.

Weiss looked back to yell at her but stops when she sees ears and then a swish of a tail. She hadn’t expected that at all. She went paler at the thought of being trapped in a house with a faunus… “You. You’re a faunus!” She states, sounding between a mixture of fear and anger in her voice.

“What? What’s a faunus?” She asks, tilting her head and her ears swaying with her movements. “My name’s Ruby. Not Faunus.” She scratches her cheek.

“NO! IT’S NOT YOUR NAME!” Weiss rubs her head, “It’s your species! You’re an animal!” But that head tilt Ruby just did was cute and gave her such a sense of familiarity to the gesture.

Ruby’s eyes grew wide, “Hey! I might be a wolf but I’m far from being an animal!” Defending herself as she stands tall and proud, “I’ve lived in this forest my entire life. I have never heard of the word faunus before! For all I know, I’m just a cute wolf girl! Not an animal by any means” She huffs and pouts at Weiss.

Weiss was so confused, “Wait… You’ve never heard of faunus before?” She asks. “How is that possible? You look exactly like one.”

Ruby just shrugs, “The people who’ve visited before never called me that when I was younger. I was just called ‘kid’ or ‘girl’. Nothing mean like animal or faunus.” She sighs as she turns to talk further into the house.

Weiss was about to say something else and then noticed more scars on the well-muscled back of the wolf. Whoa. Her blush creeping up to her face again and she clears her throat. “Faunus isn’t exactly… An insult.” She says as she was trying to find anything else to look at. At least, she would have if she weren’t distracted. “There are others out there was ears and tails… Like I am human. I don’t have those types of things.” She says, having to loosen her collar a bit.

Ruby looked back towards her and blinks, “Wait. REALLY?” She asks, ears shooting straight up and tail going a mile a minute. She dashed back over and grabbed onto Weiss’s shoulders. “THERE ARE OTHERS WITH EARS AND TAIL!?” She asks, acting like a hyperactive puppy. Bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Weiss was taken aback by the sudden mood swing of angry pout to hyper excited. “I-I mean yes?” She was questioning now. “You’ve never seen a faunus before? Not even once?” Being jostled around and even noticing the older woman’s breasts swaying as she did. Weiss moved her hands onto the woman to stop her, “PLEASE STOP. Everything you’re doing is indecent!”

Ruby was still giddy, “NO! Never! It was always humans. They’d set up large camps like  yours and go exploring. A lot of them were eaten by grimm!” She explains and takes Weiss’s hand to lead her to the makeshift table and chair set. “They abandoned camps and often fled when hordes of grimm would run through.”

Weiss was getting dragged along, finally feeling the woman’s callouses on her friends and palm. Years of worn worth etched on them and they were so much bigger than her own. Soon she was let go and saw the woman sit down and motion her to sit as well. Sighing, she sits down and motions Ruby to continue.

Ruby grins, “So when their stuff gets left behind. I rummage through it. It definitely helped make a lot of the stuff I have in here! Or even traps around the forest for food.” She taps her fingers on the table. “Those groups are also the reason I can talk to you today. My mother would stay hidden in the trees and the few women in the group would teach me how to read or write.”

A solemn look took over Ruby’s face and she sighs heavily. “Distant memories. I don’t think I can read or write anymore. At least I can still talk. Mostly.” She jokes, trying to get her mood back up to match her puppy tendencies. “BUT. What's your name. I’ve only ever heard you called… Miss Schnee.” She says, grinning.

Weiss clears her throat. “Weiss Schnee.” She says, sitting up straight, and formal as any lady. Though gets a look of confusion again, “Wait. How did you know my name is Miss Schnee?”

Ruby clears her throat and folds her hands together. Thumbs twiddling around each other, “I-Uhm. Well. You see.” She starts and looks away, embarrassed, “I’ve been following you since you guys landed. Watching and making sure grimm stayed away.”

Weiss just looked at her in disbelief and glares, “You’ve been watching us!? WHY!?”

Ruby shrugs, “I mean. I’ve seen a lot of people die in this forest. I need to at least attempt to keep you guys safe when you come mining for the crystal stuff…..” She taps her fingers on the table nervously. “The crystals aren’t worth it. THey’re in caves filled with a lot of death. It’ll end badly for anyone living to walk in there.”

Weiss’s eyes went wide, “Dust!? Dust crystals!?” She asks with a scrutinizing gaze. “Do you know where they are?"

Ruby looks anywhere by Weiss right now, “Yeah? But I’m not going to show you?” She questions it, “Cause really. I’d die just setting a foot within a hundred feet of the caves. They’re swarmed with grimm.” She sighs and looks at Weiss. “Your group would die in an instant. That alpha was almost bullet resistant with how old it was, try about five-hundred of them at once.”

Weiss cringed at that last part and sighs, “That’s true. Very grim, but true.” She sighs and was about to say something when she saw a dumb goofy face on Ruby’s features. “What!?”

“It’s... _GRIM_?” She asks and starts to laugh.

Weiss’s face heats up and she slams her hands on the table with a groan, “Oh my dust. I hate you.” She grumbles and stands up. “Where can I sleep? I need to at least attempt that so I can go back to camp tomorrow!”

Ruby grins and stands up, “IF you don’t mind, you can share my bed with me!” She sounded excited and it was completely innocent from Ruby’s point-of-view.

Weiss however just blushed, “WHAT!? HOW INDECENT!”

“What? Sleep is awesome. Especially sleep with two people. You’re nice and toasty and not alone. OH! And you’re able to cuddle for more heat if needed OR incase you have a bad dream. You can talk and be all happy together!”

Weiss sighs heavily. “Dust. FINE. Where is your bed?” She asks, rubbing her head. She was either going to die of an aneurysm or stroke at this point.

“Up the stairs and on the wood balcony. It’s an old mattress covered in tons and tons of fur! It’s soft and warm and fluffy.” Ruby gives a wide smile and goes to start blowing out the candles in their small groups around the house.

Weiss sighs heavily as she turns on her heel to walk up said stairs. Stopping to see the pile at the top and being baffled by it. “How can you sleep on this?” She asks, moving hesitantly towards is to poke it. Have to at least make sure it’s not alive at all. Or has something living in it. Gross. She kept looking around and eventually sees what looked like a white cloak hanging on the wall over the bed with another mask and a scythe of some sort. Confused but considering where she is, she's not surprised by the decor anymore.

“It’s great! My mom and me slept together in those furs all the time!” Ruby calls out and feeds the fire place before walking up the stairs to where the bed was. Leaving the little group of candles lit near the top to at least let Weiss see what she was doing.

Weiss looks to Ruby, and since said mother wasn’t here… She assumed they’re probably dead. Which isn’t a shocker since the entire forest was a hunting ground for grimm. “Well, fine.” She was about to say something else when she sees Ruby start to strip, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

Ruby stopped when her shirt was off and looks at Weiss, “What? I always sleep naked. It gets hot.”

Weiss was glad it’s rather dark in this house cause she thought she was going to die from all the heat going up to her face. Ruby nonchalantly tossed the shirt aside before going to under the strings and belt holding up her pants. “STOP! OH, my dust. SHOW SOME DECENCY. YOU HAVE A GUEST!”

Ruby shrugs, “You can get naked too and sleep. I didn’t say you couldn’t.” She says before seeing the heiress charge over and start smacking her arms, “AH! OW! STOP! I’LL KEEP MY PANTS ON!”

Weiss couldn’t believe this, this is a nightmare. “Thank you! I can get best your breasts but the last thing I need to see is your most private of areas!”

Ruby rubs the slight stings of the slaps on her arms. “Geez. You might be small but you have a lot of power in those slaps of yours.”

That was the last straw. “EXCUSE ME!” Ruby shrunk back when the heiress raised her voice, this time, ears against her head and tail out of sight. “I AM NOT SMALL! I am a perfectly normal sized human being! Almost everyone in camp is a man and are almost always taller than women. THEY DON’T COUNT AS A REFERENCE TO MY SIZE!” She snapped and glared at the cowering older woman.

Ruby gulped as she watches Weiss fume at her. “Okay. Okay. I get it.” She says as she stands up and moves her hands up to shield herself. “I’m sorry I called you small.” She moves to climb under the fur and pats the spot next to her. “Either way. There’s still plenty of room. And the family of mice don’t mind either. She saw Weiss immediately try to leave. “Wait! I was kidding. I’m the only one that sleeps in the fur. All animals leave me alone.” She says and moves to bring the heiress back.

Weiss just huffs angrily. “Fine. But stay on your side of the fur or so help me. I will grab Myrtenaster and stab you!” She threatens an empty threat and concedes to lay down. It was surprisingly soft and almost immediately warm. Lumpy but it was better than the sleeping arrangements at the camp almost.

Ruby moved in and laid down next to her, huddling up under the fur to fall asleep. Keeping to her word of staying on her side of the bed. Weiss sighed and turned in her sleep so her back was facing Ruby. Sleep didn’t come as easily for her, but once it did, she was out cold for the rest of the night. In a pile of fur, that smelled the roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up some things that were pointed out. No worries. - w -


	7. Major Discovery

After Weiss left, everything took a turn for the worst. Whittaker Schnee is not a man to be trifled with, and now that his daughter has stormed off into the night. He was seeing red and anyone in his way would rather have been in hell than in his presence. “WHERE ARE THE HUNTRESSES I HIRED FOR FUCK’S SAKE!?” He shouts, his voice booming into the dead of the night, even over the dying howls of the grimm.

Carmine saunters over, a grin showing on her face from the flickering lights of dust powered lamps and campfires burning. “Yes, Mr.Schnee? How can my team and I help you?” She asks, crossing her arms in front of her. She was a very snarky woman, not even the big ole scary Schnee makes her quiver in her boots. Nah, she feeds off of anger and other negative emotions. Gives her a perverse sense of joy.

Whittaker glares at her, “What’s so damn funny!? I need you to get your asses out there and bring my daughter back here NOW!” He shouts at her, and only got more upset when she just laughed.

“No worries. We got this. Night time activities are what my team does best.” She turns and walks away from him. “We’ll hopefully be back with a living heiress!” She calls back as she goes to gather the rest of her team to set out into the night. “This is going to be fun.”

Later into the night, the group of four set out into the forest in search of the angry heiress at the request of the even more angry CEO of the SDC. Carmine leading the way, followed behind by Nadia, Bellamy and Leona as they traverse the forest. Black smog and destroyed foliage everywhere, grimm slowly fading to nothing as they pass the carnage. “Damn, she had a busy night.” Carmine comments, before laughing, her favorite shotgun in hand as they keep moving forward. “Leona! Smell anything different in the air?”

Leona, the lone faunus of the group and most fearful of the CEO that hired them, she stays as far away as possible from Mr.Schnee. He already threatened to them her into a stuffed animal or skinned rug. So Carmine has secretly been adding a laxative to his coffee. Sure, the exploration team frowns on this… But! He deserves it.

“I smell something new actually.” She pipes up, before turning on her heel to start a new course for their group. “I still smell Ms.Schnee. But someone else is mixing with her scent.” She says, ears twitching on top of her head.

Bellamy sighs, “Of course. Some crazy person is in the forest as well. Probably an estranged old man who hasn’t seen another human or faunus in years.” Groaning, the second one in the pack now, scowl on her face. She wasn’t looking forward to this at all.

Nadia chuckles from behind her. “We’ll certainly see. An estranged man will be easier to take down than a horde of grimm.”

Carmine grins as she listens to the banter of her team. Before long they all stop when they hear trees start falling fast and Weiss screaming at the top of her lungs. “Oh shit. She found a big one!” She shouts, excited for a challenge.

Bellamy looks to Carmine, “You can’t be serious. This is bad! She’s going to be eaten. Be worried before you’re fucking excited, Carmine.” She starts to run now, grabbing her weapon as she heads toward the sounds. Her partner, Nadia, right along side her.

Leona’s ears lower before following with Carmine. Bellamy always has to be a bummer, well, at least on missions she does. “Fine! I’ll be serious until we find the grimm!” Carmine shouts at Bellamy’s back as the sounds seem to be fading as they try and catch up. “AH! What the fuck! COME BACK!”  
  
Before she could shout more, she had to dodge a hit from Bellamy. “QUIT SHOUTING!”

“YOU QUIT SHOUTING!”

As the two continue yelling and throwing profanities at each other. Nadia sighs, “Seems our target got away. The large grim sounds like it's fairly far away compared to before.”

Leona sighs, “The smells disappeared thanks to that grimm. It smells sooo bad.” She had to close her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “And it’s giving me a headache.”

Carmine eventually comes over to the other two, lip bleeding, “ANYWAYS. Let us get to investigating the area around where the grimm was. The heiress wouldn’t have been able to run fast enough away from something that large… I think?’

Bellamy sighs, right eye partially closed. “I agree. She hopefully is alright.” She turns to start walking with the rest of the group in search of the missing Schnee.

* * *

A nagging pressure was on Weiss when she was starting to wake up after a rather tiresome night of sleep. The furs, as soft as they were, are not the best thing for the heiress to sleep on. She was too used to luxury mattresses and the even the stiff cott at camp was better than this!

It was a pleasant warmth and a constant reminder that someone else was there. It was, reassuring and Weiss didn’t seem too bothered by it, to say the least. Though that pressure was starting to bug her. As nice as it is to be in the presence of a warm body, this was not what she was expecting.

Groaning and slowly opening her eyes, she could see the white plaster molding and details of the home a lot clearer than the previous night in candle light. Seeing carved details in wood and even other notes and doodles that seemed to be worn out with age over the walls. Like a child drew them years ago. Slowly turning and seeing Ruby’s face right in front of her and drooling, Weiss cringed. ‘Oh God.’ She screams internally, trying to scoot away.

Only to be pulled back and having their faces smoosh together as Ruby nuzzles her. “Teddy~” She mumbles sleepily as she holds Weiss close.

‘Honestly!’ She glares at Ruby as she puts on hand on her face to try and push off and away. Only to be brought back and having her forehead smack again Ruby’s. Squeaking as she holds her head, she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. ‘Holy shit. That was like head butting a rock!’ She screams in her head again and looks at Ruby.

Ruby was still dead asleep and didn’t seem to notice someone just head butted her. ‘Thick headed as ever’ Weiss glares even more at the unconscious woman. As Weiss is forced to be a cuddle buddy to the large wolf, she starts to struggle. Wiggling and trying to think of anything to get her free.

Groaning as she keeps moving until she stops dead in her tracks. There’s something else in the makeshift bed? Weiss’s eyes grow wide as she keeps still, ‘What… the fuck is that?’ she asks herself in her head as she looks down. She was beginning to panic, but it wasn’t moving. Oh god, was it on to her? Her hand, shakily moves down to find whatever it is and scare it away.

Ruby’s snoring was not helping her right now. Hand snaking still, grumbling that Ruby was so close to her right now. Though Weiss’s hand stops when she finds whatever is in between them. ‘There it is! Now to grab it and throw it at a wall!’ Yelling in her head, obviously thinking this is a type of rodent or something! In a hurry, she grabbed the intruder. Though when she did, it definitely did not feel like a rodent.

Ruby giving a yelp and becoming startled only confused her, causing Weiss to shriek as she rolled off the make-shift bed of fur and lands off to the side. “Oh my god!” Ruby shouts as she holds something in between her legs. “What was that for!?” She asks, seeing tears in the corner of her eyes.

Weiss was confused, “What was what for?” She asks, dumbfounded look on her face.

Ruby looks at her and tilts her head, “Wait. What?”

Sighing heavily, “Why did you yelp?” Weiss questions Ruby as she fixes her posture, before standing up.

Ruby blinks and then turns bright red, “No reason. I was just caught by surprise. You grabbed at me so suddenly that I couldn’t help it.” She clears her throat, keeping her hands over her crotch. “Though, why were you grabbing at me? Don’t tell me you’re trying to cop a feel on your rescuer?” She teases, mainly to throw the spotlight back on Weiss.

Weiss chokes on spit before her face burns up from that sudden question. “EXCUSE ME!?” She shrieks, arms going into the air. “I would do NO such thing!”

Ruby just starts to laugh as she stands up, a large handful of fabric in hand to hide whatever it is she didn't want the younger woman to see. “Anyways, I’m going to go freshen up in the river to help wake me up a bit more.”She chuckles, nervous in tone before hopping down from the wooden balcony and disappearing outside.

Weiss sighs heavily and glares at the door the woman disappeared at. “Ugh.” Was all the heiress said before stomping down the stairs. “She’s acting too strange for comfort…” She walks out of the hill home to look for her again. “Ruby! We weren't done talking, you dolt!” She shouts, going to where the sound of the river was. Only walking around to see Ruby was naked, but waist deep in water. “AAAAH” She says and covers her eyes.

Ruby jumps and covers her crotch, “Why do you keep startling me this morning!?” She asks, blushing.

“I didn’t know you were taking a bath!” Weiss shouts again. She couldn’t get any redder without her head exploding.

Ruby tilts her head, “I said I was going to freshen up…” She lowers her ears and goes to sink further into the water to hide now. Only the tips of her ears showing.

Weiss lets out a shaky breath as she looks to see the naked, albeit blurry silhouette of Ruby under the water. “Seems like that didn’t work out too well for you Ms.Schnee.” A voice calls out behind her and the heiress shrieks as she turns towards the trees where the voice came from.

Carmine laughs as she jumps down, “Took you long enough to come out.”

Weiss chokes, “WHAT!?”

Carmine raises an eyebrow, “Come out of the house…” She gave an amused smile before laughing. “My team was sent to find you and bring you back kicking and screaming under daddy dearests orders.”

Weiss glares at Carmine as she comes down from her panic. “AND why would I come back? He hit me and was going to send me back to hell!” She shouts, taking her anger out on the older woman.

Carmine holds her hands out in front of her, “Whoa whoa. Calm yourself.” chuckling, she crosses her arms over her chest. “Ms.Schnee, I'm only following the orders of the man paying me. But I heard that smack from across the camp with my team. Don't worry, though, if we go back together, I can guarantee he won't hit you.” for once, Carmine becomes serious in facial and body language.

Weiss shakes her head, “I know for a fact you can't keep that promise.” She closes her hands into fists and glares at Carmine. “So leave. I'll go back when I feel like it!” she snaps, before seeing Ruby get between the two of them. Luckily her lower half is at least covered but she gave off a very threatening vibe towards the huntress.

“You heard her. Please leave the area or else!” Ruby growled out, hunched over and teeth bared. If Weiss didn't know better, Ruby looked like she was about to rip out Carmine's throat.

Carmine grins as she examines the woman in front of her, “Oh really? Is that a promise or a threat?” Giving a smirk now, she shrugs. “But I can take a hint. Your dad won't be happy. But when you do come back, we'll make sure he doesn't get near you. That, I can guarantee.” she nods and turns to walk back into the forest. “Though…” she calls out as she points towards some trees. “You two keep watch. We'll rotate.” she laughs as she dodges an acorn before disappearing.

Weiss glares towards both areas and sighs heavily. “This is a nightmare,” she says and rubs her head. A terrible migraine definitely coming on.

Ruby turns to look at her, tilting her head. “Do you need a hug?” she asks, giving the saddest puppy eyes and folded back ears. All the anger and aggression from before disappearing almost instantly. She was genuinely concerned for Weiss and she won't tell that she also heard that slap when checking on the base camp last night.

Weiss looks to her, she just woke up and was already ready for a nap. “You know what? I think a hug would be nice. Even if you're bare to the world.”

Ruby smiles as she moves to give Weiss a rather heartfelt bone crushing hug. The heiress squeaks as she's even lifted into the air. “Ruby! Put me down!” demanding in a shrill voice as she was slowly losing air.

Ruby sets her down and holds her at arm's length. “No problem, Weiss! I thought you’d say no to a hug so I got a little excited.” She was about to say something else but then she had a confused look on her face before looking down.

Weiss blinks, “What?” She asks before looking down as well. Ruby having forgotten that she was the one holding up her pants and letting them fall around her ankles from the hug. Weiss’s eyes went wide, turning a deep shade of red that would envy any red rose in color as she was taking in an unknown sight. “WHAT IS THAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life drama, you know how that goes. It really puts a damper on creativity sometimes. But here we are again with a new chapter and a fuzzy new RWBY blanket to boot.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who reads this story. Thank you for commenting with words of encouragement, advice or even pointing out dumb mistakes I over looked. Thank you so much, I really do appreciate it! I do read all of the comments you guys post. You guys are the reason I keep writing and hopefully this will mean I can start coming out with more stories in between chapters for this one. I really hope you guys are enjoying this one. Cause I'm having fun writing it. Again, thank you!!!


	8. Unexpected surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss... MAY have overreacted when she saw Ruby in the buff. How can she apologize for being so rude?

Weiss has a migraine. A very bad migraine. The devil ball of fire in the sky was hurting her, the chirping birds are annoying and insistent on making their songs be known to the world. Ruby turned into a 6’03” blushing, stuttering fool that couldn't form basic sentences. Still not thinking of pulling her pants up to cover herself. Yes, Weiss has a migraine. And Ruby’s dick hanging out is definitely not helping.

Almost as red as Ruby was, Weiss turns on her heel to face away from the taller of the two, “Please!” Weiss’s voice cracks as she covers her face, “Please put it away!” She hurried away from Ruby to  hide in the  makeshift hill home. Anything! Something in here has to be a distraction! “Oh, my dust…” Weiss finally breathes out. “Girls shouldn't- That was- Holy shit!” She goes to sit on the worn down couch, under the safety hazard that is Ruby's wooden balcony.

Weiss leans back against the destroyed furniture as she tries to calm down her racing heart and get the mental image of Ruby’s member out of her head. It was turning out to be a tough challenge. It was the first ever cock she'd seen outside of illicit late night pornography searches or the secret subscription to Playboy. And if that wasn't a telltale sign of which gender she's attracted to then she doesn't know what would be.

Weiss closes her eyes as she thinks about, everything she knows about female anatomy. She’s a girl, she knows what's supposed to be down there. It’s so surprising to see a cock in place of a vagina. It’s strange and intriguing. She’d never admit it out loud. Does it even work? Is it more of a decoration? A dickoration? She smacks her forehead and groans. Dickoration. She’s fallen to a new low.

Ruby was left outside, having to scramble and get clothed again after that mishap. “Oh no. I just lost my only friend!” She says, panicking more about that than being in the buff. Finally dressed, she hurries in a flurry of rose petals to get inside. “H-hey Weiss?” She calls out, nervous and rubbing her hands together now.

Weiss freezes up as she hears Ruby call out and becomes hesitant to call out. She hears the older woman sigh as she lightly thuds on the wood floor towards where the heiress is sitting. “Hey, Weiss?” She asks, soon appearing in Weiss’s line of sight. “C-can we talk?” She asks, apprehensive and quite fidgety.

Weiss scoots over to make room for Ruby to sit down. “Your house… You can talk all you want.” She looks down at the ground, that knot in the wood was very interesting. Oh look, a bug… Actually, she looks somewhere else cause bugs are gross. No, thank you.

Ruby moves to sit down next to Weiss on the furniture. Her body weight causing the aged cushion to sink under her, the support creaking against the newly added pounds, but held fast like a reliable couch would. Weiss involuntarily fell against the larger woman before scrambling to sit up right and proper.

Ruby gulps as she sits there, her fingers intertwined and thumbs twiddling. She tries to think of something to say to Weiss to break the tension. “Well?” She jumps a bit as she looks at Weiss. “Weren’t you going to talk to me?” The white-haired girl asks, still keeping her gaze elsewhere.

Ruby nods frantically, “Y-yeah! Of course. I-I Just needed to try and come up with an opening.” She gives a shaky sigh. “L-look. Wh-what you saw out there. I’ve always had that.” Rubbing her face, she felt shaky and lightheaded. Anxiety now ever present as she keeps talking. “I-I wish I could explain it, but I can’t. My mom always told me it was normal. Then.. When scientists came. I started to learn more and more about people… How they’re supposed to be.” Her voice was shaking now. “A-and I am this abnormal thing… On top of having ears and a tail… I have a dick as well.” She rubs her eyes, clearly having emotional turmoil coming up whether she liked it or not.

Weiss sat there, in silence. Ruby was explaining something very deep and her heart broke from it. She knew all of this before abruptly meeting the cock in question. She may have acted differently. A choked sob grabbing Weiss from her thoughts, heart sinking now. All heated embarrassment leaving her almost immediately. Blue eyes slowly meet a quivering body that seemed to be having trouble controlling itself as it curls in on itself.

“Ruby.” Weiss hesitates, unsure what to do. When these types of breakdowns started for her. She usually hid away to make sure no one heard her break. A Schnee doesn’t bend or break. But even that type of thinking erodes your confidence at times. Sighing heavily, she moves to wrap the older girl in a very awkward hug. The larger of the two freezes up before turning around to wrap Weiss in a back breaking hug. The heiress squeaks as she pats Ruby’s back lightly. “I’m sorry.” She sighs and feels the older nuzzle into her shoulder. It was the silence that overcame them now, it was comfortable.

Weiss had finally gotten Ruby to calm down when a thunderous bang sounded through the forest. Almost in an instant, Ruby was on her feet. Rose petals slowly falling from the sudden movement. Her ears standing straight up, tail out straight and every nerve in her being was vibrating with excitement. “What is that Ruby?” Weiss asks, she stops when Ruby holds a hand up towards her to keep her quiet.

Ruby hurries towards her door and rose petals hadn’t even fallen to the floor, the door swinging slowly from when Ruby threw it open in her mad dash to get to the sound. Now Weiss was worried, as she gets up and grabs Myrtenaster. “RUBY! Wait!” She calls out, hurrying out the door and shutting the door. The petals disintegrating already as they hit the ground. “RUBY COME BACK!” She calls out, before seeing Bellamy run over. “Where is Ruby?”

Bellamy looks to Weiss, “I got a call from Carmine. It seems your father’s team was out in the forest and most of them were wiped out by a grimm attack. Your father escaped and part of the team. But it was a heavy loss.” She frowns as she points, “We need to get you back to camp to send you to safety!”

“NO!” Weiss cries out, “Sending me away is sending me to a life sentence in purgatory.” She points her Rapier at Bellamy. “I need to find Ruby. She might have grown up in this forest, but that noise made her bolt right out of the house in search of it....” Weiss narrows her eyes as she thinks. “She helped me, I need to help her.”

Bellamy groans, “Fuck. Fine. I saw which direction she went. BUT you have to work with me. That noise was a large grimm and has to be handled with the utmost precaution!” She starts to run, Weiss close behind. “I am taking the lead in this mission before we meet up with Carmine. That noise probably got Leona’s and hers attention.”

Weiss just nods as she followed, a blood-curdling cry stops them both to cover their ears. Weiss stumbled slightly from the noise, visioned blurred temporarily. The scream ended and Bellamy helped the heiress steady. “Now… I've seen and destroyed a lot of Grimm in my day…. But I know I haven't heard that one before.”

Weiss shakes her head, “This forest was deemed uninhabitable for the living. Grimm rules over it and wouldn't surprise me if there are a few surprise ones….” Upon hearing that, a wolf howls in the distance. Weiss’s eyes go wide, “Let's hurry!”

Bellamy nodded, both start running towards the animalistic noises. Soon the sounds of snarls and yelps of pain are heard. With each step, the duo hears the sounds of a mismatched fight getting louder before Bellamy stops Weiss as the wolf goes flying in front of them. Landing with a thud and a yelp. Blood already littering the ground in chunks and speckles. A grotesque art of battle and the wolf was losing.

“No!” Weiss shouts, breaking free of Bellamy to get to the wolf, “Are you hurt?” She asks the large beast, devoid of its usual painted markings, only a slash across its nose and red tips visible.

“Ms.Schnee!” Bellamy shouts, drawing a dull blue rectangle from a holster on her leg, “Get out of there now!” The rectangle shape-shifting to a rifle, starting to pulse a neon blue now that it's activated. Taking aim, only to see the large Grimm lunge for the injured wolf and exasperated heiress.

The wolf wrapped its arms around Weiss, dodging the Grimm and rolling towards Bellamy. “Weiss,” the wolf gurgles out, looking at the smallest with worry evident on its face. “Leave, it's too dangerous.”

Bellamy was stunned, eyes wide, “Holy shit. It can talk”

Weiss blinks, “Ruby?” she was flabbergasted. “You're the wolf!?” she asks.

Ruby gave her the most confused look she could as a dog, “I thought you already knew?”

“How!? Faunus, in general, do not change into large animals!” Weiss explains, frowning at Ruby.

Bellamy glares at this whole situation,”Ruby is a werewolf? The fuck is happening anymore?” she asks, getting her own headache. The grimm sounding its presence snapped her attention back to the present. Looking upon the grimm in better detail.

It was plant like, it's body consisting of black vines with red leaves and berries growing from its appendages. Red beady eyes and a large red flower coming out of its head. It bellows before screeching loudly.

The three cover their ears and eyes closed as they hit the ground from the sound alone. Weiss felt like vomiting from it, light headed and oh boy did she feel like her head was going to explode. The eardrum destroying cry takes a toll on her. She tried to stand but her knees gave out, vision blurred.

Ruby had it far worse, writhing on the ground as the plant ceases its screeching. Weiss’s screaming can’t even hold a candle to this large grimm plant. “S-someone disturbed its plot… I-it’s a mandrake.” She stutters out, trying to get back up. Head pounding and limbs shaking.

Weiss had to use a tree to help keep her balanced when she got back up. Bellamy had blood coming out of one ear, “FOR FUCK’S SAKE!” She shouts, barely able to hear it over the severe ringing in her ears. Aiming for the plant before shooting at it. It’s angry squeals and high-pitched growls, the shots taking out small chunks of its body slowly.

Weiss moved to Ruby while Bellamy was being an annoying distraction to the mandrake. “Ruby!” She shouts, though soon sees the huntress go flying into the forest again. The heiress panics, the mandrake turns back towards the last two in the clearing. Vines lunge towards the two. Weiss is grabbed by a large paw, running from the attack. Black vines as sharp as daggers skim over Ruby’s skin and fur as more blood falls to the ground.

Snarling towards the mandrake. Ruby sets Weiss aside as she charged the grimm. Thye mandrake almost let out another screech, only to engulf Ruby’s fist down the mandrake's throat. Gagging as Ruby latched onto the mandrake, nails digging into the black bark body. As vines hit towards her back and legs. She grabs the top of the mandrake’s mouth to start forcing it open.

Forced creaking and squeals getting ripped from the mandrake. Ruby keeps getting hit, hissing in pain as she pushed the mouth as far open as she could, trying not to get thrown off of the angry grimm.

Weiss watched the scene before tightening her grip on myrtenaster. Circling the grimm until she was behind it. Aiming as she lunges to cut at the back of the grimm’s legs. Pained cries come from the grimm. Weiss uses glyphs to clear the area before Ruby and the mandrake fall onto the ground in a stumbled angry pile. Sprawled out and hissing at the wolf pinning it down.

Ruby just growls as she digs her back paws into the ground, claws now able to slice at the mouth and rip at the barked skin before finally grabbing the top half of its head. One final pull, the mandrake is decapitated from its upper jaw and thrown to the side. The grimm’s body starts to fade from existence, smog and the smell of rotting flesh in the air. It’s body seeping black blood and effecting the grass and flowers around it. Killing and eating away at the living foliage before stopping. Leaving behind a dead patch on the ground and who knows if it’ll ever grow again after today.

Ruby was still panting as she was coming down from her battle high and changes back to a human. Buff and bare to the world as she turns to Weiss. Eyes dilated and wounds slowly healing from her aura, leaving faint lines where they used to be. “Are you okay Weiss?” She asks, walking over to the heiress. “Thank you for tripping up the mandrake! That was awesome.”

Weiss’s eyes were wide as Ruby approached, doing everything in her power to make sure she didn’t look down past Ruby’s shoulders. “I-I’m fine, Ruby. You’re welcome.” She says, before clearing her throat and sheathing Myrtenaster. “When you left your home abruptly. I got worried…” She mumbles the last part. “Don’t get me wrong! You should be glad Bellamy and I got here to help or you would have been in serious trouble. I mean look at all this blood! Anyone else would have passed out and gotten eaten!” Scolding Ruby as she throws her arms to the side to emphasize how bad it looked. “You could have been killed! Don’t be so irresponsible and charge in without a plan again.”

Ruby looks down at her and blinks, that mumbled part did not go unheard by the wolf woman and the smile creeping up on her face didn’t help that she was happy to hear that from Weiss. The scolding was fine as well and it made her feel giddy about the heiress. Bringing her hands up to cup the heiress’s face and giving the largest smile as Weiss blushed a brilliant shade of red. “I care about you too, Weiss!” She announces before bending forward and kissing Weiss full on the lips.

Shock setting in immediately wide-eyed and staring at Ruby’s face. Her lips were soft and the kiss was tender if not full of the sweetness that the larger woman gave off all the time. Eyes drifting shut, leaning into the kiss and bringing Ruby down closer for a more passionate kiss. The smell of rotting flesh and the world disappeared for now.

Bellamy on the other hand, standing at the edge of the forest was looking at all that transpired. Dumbfounded and having the worst migraine in the world. From the grimm, the hard landing or the situation in general, she has no idea what cause it.“Uhm… What’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter. e u e Gosh, I hope I don't mess that up! Thanks for reading, I hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long for the naughty scenes.


	9. It's Pretty Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets Weiss wet. We'll see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible, first-time smut. I am so sorry if it sucks. I tried to make it interesting and then towards the end I was losing my steam. But I also didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long between last chapter and now.
> 
> More plot next chapter and eventually... A NEW CHARACTER will appear. I wonder who it will be? Wait to find out. = w =
> 
> As always, comment and tell me what you think.

It’s rather scary how fast that kiss made her heart go. An uplifting feeling that made her want to stop time and enjoy it with Ruby. Weiss is the first to pull away. Out of breath and blushing furiously, she looked flustered by it. “R-Ruby! What was that for?”

Ruby grins as she nuzzles Weiss, “You really care about me! I couldn't help myself.” She wags her tail a mile minute as she gives Weiss a kiss on her forehead.

Weiss gave a squeak from the chaste kiss to her forehead and then another on her lips, “Ruby!” She huffs, looking up at Ruby with a frown. “Now is not the time for a makeout session! This place is very unsafe. What if there are more grimm like that mandrake that might come out to kill us!?”

Ruby grins before tilting her head to the side, “Uhm… I have a question.”

“Yes? What is it?”   
  
“What… Is a makeout session?”

Weiss looks at Ruby, just staring at her before lifting up her hand and hitting her palm to her forehead. Letting out an audible smack into the clearing.

“Ah! Weiss, don’t do that! I can tell you now, hitting your head won’t help you remember things! I would know.” Ruby moves Weiss’s hand from her forehead and looked at the soft red mark there.

Weiss sighs, “Ruby, I wasn’t hitting my forehead to remember something.” Shaking her head as she looks up at Ruby again, “I just forget that you grew up in this forest. Away from scrolls, the internet, and media in general.” She grins, “A makeout session… Is a dumb term for excessive kissing.”

Ruby just tilts her head again as she looks at Weiss, “Okay. I’ll take your word for it cause I don’t get it!” 

Weiss had to resist the urge to just pet Ruby, her reactions are really cute and it was affecting her. This is bad. “Anyways, we need to get you home. You're covered in dirt and blood. I need to make sure you have all your injuries closed and we need to rest after that. If more grimm decide to pop up, we'll need to be in top form!”

Ruby listens and her smile grows again, “We?” She asks, needing some clarification. “Do you mean you’re going to stay with me, Weiss?” Her ears are straight up and her tail is wagging behind her in a rapid movement, the scent of rose petals drifting into the air.

Weiss blushes as she puts on her Schnee demeanor, “Of course! I have to make sure you don’t accidentally die! And I have to repay you for saving me yesterday when you were a wolf…” She moved her hair to lightly touch the bridge of Ruby’s nose and move it over the scar she gave her yesterday. “And apologize for attacking you.”

Ruby shrugs, taking Weiss’s hand off her face to kiss her palm, “You were scared. It’s understandable. I forgive you, Weiss.” She says and nuzzles into the hand.

Weiss smiles before taking her hand away, “Okay. Go get dressed, we need to head back to your house and rest up for any other danger. We need to be prepared!”

Ruby nods, “Of course!” She says before looking around, ears falling flat on her head in thought.

Weiss narrows her eyes, “Ruby? What’s wrong?”

“Uhm. I.. Don’t know where I took my clothes off at.”

Weiss stares at her some more before palming her forehead again. “You dolt.”

* * *

The sun was setting by now and they had no such luck finding Ruby’s clothing. So she was following behind Weiss and not caring that she was in the buff right now. She’s done it a hundred times before and really this isn’t that much of a problem for her. Weiss was just a blushing mess in front of her as she ignored what the woman behind her looked like. Cause ever since that kiss, she’s just felt like she was on fire all over her body.

Weiss mentally cursed herself for such a moment of weakness. But damn if Ruby didn't spark something inside of her. Though, not just that warm feeling below. It was a different kind that she wasn't sure about yet.

Weiss sighs heavily at the confusing feelings going through her that she didn't realize Ruby was right behind her. Bending forward to try and peek at the younger woman. “Something wrong, Weiss?”

The heiress is startled from her thoughts with an ‘eep' type of squeak. Ruby heard the noise and had to hold back a squeal of cuteness overload. “Ruby!”

“Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” Ruby was trying to hold back a laugh. She was failing and stopped next to the river near her hill home. Laying at Weiss’s reaction.

Weiss whips around and points at Ruby, “You did not scare me!” she announces and crosses her arms in front of her. “Startled, sure. But I don't scare that easily.”

Ruby kept laughing and that was the last straw for the heiress. She marched forward towards Ruby and nicely shoves her into the river.

Giving a yelp and falling back first into the river. Ruby’s head pops up through the surface and shakes her head. “Hey!” she huffs and now Weiss was laughing.

“Serves you right for scaring a lady.”

“I thought I didn't scare you, though.” The wolf gives a cheeky grin and laughs again when she sees Weiss stomps her foot on the shore.

“Ruby Rose! Be glad you're underwater or I would-”

“You would what, Weiss?” Ruby interrupts hers before sticking out her tongue.

Weiss’s cheeks were heated. From embarrassment or anger, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she needed to get her hands in Ruby. “I will push you into the water and drown you.”

Ruby laughs, “You'd have to get in the water first to drown me~” singing the last word out to taunt the heiress more before swimming around.

Weiss grabs a small rock nearby and gets ready to toss it at Ruby. She doesn't want to hit her, more just to get her to quit teasing. Ruby sees the movement and Weiss’s arm crank back.

When Weiss tossed the stone, she gave a small, ‘hmph', with it. Ruby decided to be more of a pain. She dived under the water before the pebble hit her.

Weiss looks towards the spot Ruby used to be and blinks. “Ruby?” she asks, not seeing the wolf woman anywhere. “Hey Ruby? Did I really hit you with a rock?” which makes no sense. She was great aim with her rapier and glyphs. But softball was never a sport for her.

Weiss got closer to the river edge and looking through the orange water to see if she can see Ruby’s silhouette at least. She narrows her eyes when she sees a dark spot start to get bigger and bigger until Ruby launches out of the river and latches onto Weiss. “RU-” she gets cut off when Ruby pulls her into the river with her.

Weiss hurries to the surface and pops up, gasping for air. “RUBY! I will drown you!” She says as she looks around. Again, the wolf is missing. “Ruby! Get up to the surface now!” Calling out and soon squeaks when Ruby pops up.

“Welcome to the river party!” She doggy paddled around Weiss, humming.

Weiss huffs as she gets closer to the shore before she smacks the water to throw a mini wave at Ruby. Seeing it hit Ruby, she laughs before getting a wave sent towards her. “Hey!” She moves to send another ripple at the wolf and both get into a splash fight. The sun still setting and they lost track of time as they keep going.

Eventually Ruby gets closer and grabs Weiss’s wrists, laughing with her as she pins her easily. Though Weiss’s laughter gets cut off, blushing from Ruby being so close to her again. Ruby smiles down at her and trying to catch her breath. “Ruby.” Weiss whispers, looking very serious after such a uplifting fit of water fun.

“Yes, Weiss?” Ruby asks, releasing her wrists to just gently hold her hands.

“W-why did you really kiss me?”

Ruby blushes from the question and lowers her ears, “Well, it was because you care about me…” She sighs as she leaned down to press her forehead to Weiss’s. She looked pained in expression before closing her eyes. “I remember when you first came into the forest. You weren’t like the rest of them that came off that thing that got you guys here.” She mumbles.

Weiss looked stunned from hearing that but her hands move to Ruby’s cheeks for gentle caresses. “Please. Keep going.”

Ruby sighs, “Those smart people that came off the ship were like all the others. Immediately working and destroying anything to get their stuff up and working.” She gestures with her hands to try and explain things. “B-but when you came off the ship. It was like you looked alive for the first time. The forest was your interest and you didn’t do anything with the smart people running around.” She grins slightly, “Not saying you aren’t smart.” Rubbing the back of her head, blushing more. “I-I guess you interested me as soon as I saw you. You were different.”

Weiss smiles as she listens and brings Ruby down for a heated kiss. It caught the older woman off guard but she brings Weiss closer to her. Their bodies pressed against each other and Weiss couldn’t find herself to mind now. They felt breathless when they pulled away, only to crash together again and again. Hearts pounding against their chests and Ruby picks Weiss up with ease to carry her into her home. Weiss didn’t stop her.

Once Ruby was able to stumble inside and update stairs, she gently laid Weiss on her pile of furs. She looks to Weiss again, needing silent confirmation.

Weiss takes her hand, directing it under her still wet shirt as it clings to her skin. Her face felt like it was on fire as her blush grew. She shivers from the contact as Ruby’s hand goes up her toned stomach and to her bra.

Ruby was hesitant in her movements but freezes when she gets to Weiss’s bra. Though the expression she gave Weiss was one of confusion and shock. “What’s wrong, Ruby?” she was concerned now. Did she read the signals wrong? Now she was nervous.

Ruby gulps as she touches the bra again, “H-hey Weiss?”

“Y-yes Ruby… W-what's the matter?”

“Wuh… What is that on your chest?” Ruby looked terrified as she asked it. Weiss was taken by surprise of the question before laughing. The taller woman above her only blushes redder than the tips of her hair. “What? I don't know what it is! What's it do? Is it to keep you protected? Are there monsters out there that just attack wobbles?”

All these questions keep Weiss in hysterics, laughing underneath Ruby and she just hears an angry huff of indignation. Honestly, she lost it at the word wobbles. “You-” a very unladylike snort interrupted her, “You could say that.” Weiss sits up and kisses Ruby whole heatedly to appease her. “It’s called a bra.”

“Bra? Really? What is it? What's it for? Why do you need it?” Ruby tilts her head to different sides with each question that comes from her mouth. Weiss just looked at her, admiring the cute innocence of Ruby Rose.

“One question at a time.” Weiss moves to hold Ruby’s head still. As if that’s the switch to stop the questions. “A bra is underwear for women. They come in all different sizes, colors and styles. They're used to keep your breast covered. That way nipples don't show or they don't bounce too much.” she sighs, the bouncing problem wasn't her problem personally. “They can also be really cute. But you could say they're breast protectors from men and their terrible grabby hands.” shaking her head, Weiss grabs at the edge of her shirt to pull it over her head.

Ruby’s attention was on Weiss, listening intently about bras. She still didn't get why they're needed, but she's never had a problem letting her breast hang out free to the world or getting them battle damaged. Oh well, they're just in the way most of the time for her. Though once Weiss started to take off her shirt, Ruby held in a breath. That foreign warmth between her legs twitched at the mere concept of seeing the younger woman’s skin.

Weiss freed her head from her shirt, tossing it aside. She reached for Ruby’s hands and let them touch the bra again. “See? Nothing to worry about.” she leans in and kissed Ruby’s neck, traveling up to her ear, “Would you help me remove this?”

Ruby’s blush deepened from the question as her hands fondled the covered breast before pushing the garment up to expose the perky breasts underneath them. Ruby’s gaze fell to them, admiring the stiffened nipple and how delectable they look. She lowers her head kissing each peak, hearing Weiss gasp at the contact.

“R-ruby…” she whimpers, feeling her back touching the fur directly now as the wolf takes her time. Kissing each breast slowly and reveling in her fast heart beats beneath each pleasant press of her lips. 

Ruby started hearing Weiss’s breath hitch, and low whimpers passing through her now. She couldn’t get enough of it. She sounded so enticing and Ruby’s lust was going into overdrive. Breath quickening and eyes dilating, she tried to move the pesky bra out of the way. Frustrated almost immediately that it was in the way, her claws rip into the fabric on the back.

Weiss’s blush only grew as Ruby looked at her with such a hunger. She didn’t know if she was going to be eaten out or devoured by an actual predator. Either way, she was uncomfortably wet from being manhandled by the larger woman. She shivers and lets out a loud moan, feeling her nails sharpened points ghost down her sides.

Ruby licks over one nipple, Weiss’s back arched into her as she takes the nipple into her mouth. The smaller woman’s hands go into her hair, fingers tangling into the still wet locks and they only tightened when Ruby’s teeth take her nipple. The slight pain mixed so well with the pleasure. “P-please! I-I can’t-” She gasps out, unsure how to get her point across to the wolf woman.

Ruby growls above her and that sent another coil of heat down to her loins. That feral look Ruby was giving her, and how she nearly tore the fabric of her jeans out of the way to uncover her more than modest panties. Weiss’s head was swimming with all the ideas of what Ruby was going to do to her.

Ruby kissed Weiss’s stomach, traveling down her toned belly. Stopping to lick into the small belly button before continuing. Her hands grabbed at the pale white underwear with the very noticeable stain and tossed them aside.

Weiss was a deep shade of red. Ruby was going to be the first ever person to see her womanhood and she was becoming increasingly self-conscious. “R-Ruby… p-please be gentle. I’ve never d-done this before.” she stuttered out, that proclamation was enough to soften the hungry gaze Ruby had.

“Sorry.” Her voice was still low as she kissed the inside of her thigh, earning a whimper from the heiress. She dipped her head down to come face to face with Weiss’s core. To Ruby, this scent was intoxicating and made her head spin. Ears pressing flat against her head, she looked up at Weiss. “I’ll be gentle.” Was all that she got out before one broad lick over Weiss’s opening that caused a loud cry to come from the heiress.

It felt like lightning shot up her spine when Ruby started licking her. Her hips bucking up to meet her every movement. Until a strong grip on her hips halted her and made her groan in frustration. “Ruby!” She pleads. Looking down at the wolf, only to see a predator looking back.

Weiss’s hands tangle through wild hair of the wolf, gingerly rubbing the tips of her ears as she worked on her. Moaning loud and throwing her head back when Ruby licked and teased her clitoris. Her grip in Ruby’s hair only tightening as her climax was building rapidly.

Ruby couldn’t get enough of Weiss. Everything about her at this moment was making her think of more ways to have the heiress moan and pant and writhe underneath her tongue. Even her taste had her addicted to the heiress. Continuing to work Weiss with tongue, one hand slinks up to tease her clitoris.

Weiss’s eyes went wide from her kit being touched, she couldn't hold back her voice anymore. “D-dust! Keep going!” she calls out. The wolf growls low against her, tongue coiling in as deep as she could. “Dust yes!” was all she got out before climaxing from Ruby’s ministrations.

Ruby lets out a needy groan, coaxing Weiss’s release as long as she could. Lapping up her essence and loving how she tasted on her tongue. Her cock below twitched impatiently and she rubbed a hand along the length to try and calm herself.

It was impossible, not with Weiss under her. She wanted to be inside of Weiss. Take her from behind, dig her claws and teeth into her. Hear her climax over and over, fill her up to the brim with cum until she was squeezed dry. Ruby looks at Weiss’s flushed face, seeing her try and get her bearings. She pushes down those fantasies for now, maybe one day.

“Weiss.” she whispers, lustful in tone. Crawling up the body of the smaller woman. Kissing and licking. Stopping to leave bite marks that made Weiss moan, never breaking skin. Once she was faced to face with her again, she kisses the corner of her jaw. “Weiss…” she took a deep breath of her scent, “Please. I need you.”

Weiss listened to Ruby, and let out a surprised gasp from feeling the tip of her cock against her opening. Her heart was going into overdrive as she grabbed Ruby’s face to pull her down into a bruising kiss. Hips bucking up toward the erect sick and causing Ruby to moan. “Take me. But slowly.” she whispers against Ruby’s lips, hands sliding into her hair to get a good hold on her.

Ruby gives a noise of agreement, rubbing the entire length against Weiss’s pussy. Coating the underside of her member in pussy juice. Impatience getting the better of her, using one hand to help guide her cock into Weiss.

Weiss winced, not used to the girth of Ruby’s dick. The toys she’s used were very different from the real thing. They definitely weren’t as filling. It stretched her slowly as it delved deeper into her folds. Pussy clenching around it in a desperate need to take more in. She gasps when their hips are flushed together, Ruby hilting inside of her.

Ruby moans out, holding herself inside of Weiss as she felt the squeezing and coiling around her member. “Oh shit.” She lets out in a hoarse whisper. It was like nothing she’s ever felt. She kisses Weiss’s neck, trying to calm the whimpers and silent cries of the heiress.

Weiss’s arms snaked around Ruby’s neck to hold her, tense and unmoving. Panting and heart wanting to hammer out of her chest, she looked up with blurry vision to see a worried wolf. Feeling large callus hands brush against her cheek to wipe away slow falling tears. The smile she gave was genuine before they kissed softly and pulled away. A silent go-ahead before their lips crashed together.

Ruby’s hips start to pull away from Weiss’s, hearing a sharp intake of breath from her. Biting her bottom lip, Ruby was almost all the way out before pushing back in quickly. Their two moans were in sync and they didn’t stop there. Ruby took on a steady pace of thrusts into Weiss’s pussy. Keeping even and making sure to push all the way in with each movement.

Weiss’s head thrown back, calling out profanities and Ruby’s name into the dark hill home. Legs wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against her with each thrust now. Sensitive still from her first climax, it wasn’t long before her second one was upon her. She screamed out with that, only encouraging Ruby to get rougher.

Rough hands gripping her breasts, nipples teased and pinched between fingers. Moaning into Weiss’s ear and even growling when her nails started to leave sets of crimson lines as they drag down her back. Baring teeth, fangs looking particularly sharp as she nips and sucks at Weiss’s neck before moving down her shoulder. Tongue moving over skin then biting down to leave a rougher mark.

Weiss’s eyes went wide from the bite and let out another cry into the air. Hands digging into black and red locks to re-direct Ruby’s face to kiss her again. Her hips bucking up to meet Ruby’s now. Fucking eagerly with the wolf and feeling Ruby’s cock start to twitch insistently inside of her.

She had to pull away from the kiss, panting as she looked down to Weiss. “W-Weiss. I’m gonna cum.” She calls out, moaning right after.

“O-outside. I-I don’t want to clean up that mess.” She tried to give a wry grin but the next thrust was particularly rough and made her eyes roll into the back of her head. It hit a really good spot that made stars dance across her eyes. “OH dust!” Her hand shooting down to tease her clit. Mindless strokes that made her feel great with Ruby’s delicious rough hip movement.

Ruby’s eyes shut tight as she kept thrusting her cock as deep as she could with each rough thrust. She huffs as she pulls out of Weiss to climax heavily. Spurt after spurt of cum landed on Weiss’s stomach, hips, and breasts. This was so much better than masturbating to Ruby.

Weiss just gave one final cry as she came as well. Feeling Ruby’s cum all over her. She was usually a stickler for cleanliness and pampering herself in luscious bubble baths or showers. But getting covered in such a way only made her giddy and excited. Panting as she feels herself slowly come down from her last high. Her skin on fire from being so close to Ruby and her cum.

She soon realized someone was licking her and looked down to see Ruby politely licking up her own cum. “Ruby.” She says, moving a hand through her hair to pet her. “What are you doing?” She blushes brightly, watching intently.

Ruby looks up to her before giving a big grin, “Cleaning you after getting you so dirty.” She mumbles before moving her tongue over her skin. “That was incredible.” Tail behind her wagging happily.

Weiss rolls her eyes, “I could have done that with a tissue or in the water.” She shakes her head, letting Ruby continue. Like she’d stop the older woman from moving her tongue over her body again. It was great and she loved the feeling of that skilled muscle on her skin.

“I doubt it. That water would be really cold. Then I’d have to warm you up again.” She gives a cheeky grin before moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Weiss’s body almost turned into a tomato from that suggestion. “D-dolt.” She shakes her head before sitting up and nicely pushing Ruby off.

Ruby smiles as she wiggles underneath a fur blanket and opens it for Weiss. It was adorable and Weiss was finding it harder and harder to resist it. She slid under the blanket with Ruby as she snuggled close. “I’ll see you in the morning, Weiss.”   
  
Weiss nods as she rubbed Ruby’s ears, “Good. Cause we’re going to have a long talk.” She mumbles sleepily and got an equally as sleepy nod from Ruby. “Good night.”

“Night~” Was called out as darkness overtook them until morning.


	10. Oh Dust...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the wrath of a snowflake would be so powerful. No one can stop the force of nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA HO HO! Welcome to another exciting adventure of Alpha Dog. I read through this chapter about twenty times to make sure I was happy with it and it flowed properly.
> 
> Overwatch and Writer's block are terrible when you want to update regularly. ; u ; I'm sorry for the wait because of it.
> 
> As always, though. I appreciate everyone who reads and bookmarks this. This story has such a positive feedback that I can't wait to get chapters out and see what you guys think! You guys make me happy to continue writing it. Please comment and tell me what you think. Don't be shy!

Whittaker Schnee was pissed. What's new, though, right? Part of his team is dead and he's injured. This expedition is ruined and his ungrateful daughter is playing in the forest. Refusing to come back to camp. Even though he’s paying these, ‘huntresses', they refuse to bring her back against her will. Then what good are they for anyway?

“CARMINE!” He shouts, practically foaming at the mouth. Only feeling his heart palpitate more when she appears with a smug grin. “QUIT SMILING!”

“Whoa, Mr.Schnee.” She holds up her hands in front of her at the shout. “If you keep getting so angry, your heart is probably going to explode from so much stress… Or you know, a heart attack.” He only growled angrily at her and she laughs, “Fine. Tell me what you need, sir.”

“I need Weiss back here now! We’re getting ready to leave soon!” He grabs his crutch to stand up. “Now. Let me remind you. I’m paying you damn huntresses a lot of money. And so far you haven’t been doing anything!” He shouts, throwing his free arm into the air. “Tie her up and drag her back. I don’t care. We’re leaving!” He starts to hobble away, huffing angrily into the night.

Carmine watches him leave, Nadia standing beside her. “We don’t seem to have much time left.”

Carmine grins, “I have a feeling… If we bring Ms.Schnee back, she’s going to get the shit beaten out of her. Our dubious attempts at stalling something terrible is coming to an end.” She shakes her head before turning to see the last two members of the team appear. “Welcome back! I hope that grimm that appeared near Weiss wasn’t too difficult.”

Bellamy glares at her, “It threw my ass into the forest.” She rubs her back. “I’d never seen a plant grimm before. What’s next, flora faunus?”

Leona gave a chuckle at that. “Don't worry! I helped heal any scratches and bruises she got!” she grins, looking proud.

Bellamy nods, “Which was good. It was like that mandrake zapped me of most of my aura when it hit me. When I saw those two in the forest making out. I took like three steps and my legs gave out!” She grumbles, “How embarrassing.”

Carmine laughs, “You’re fine as always. Too stubborn to die that easily.” Joking but the ringing of ‘Death of a Bachelor’ from her scroll stops her. Grabbing it in a hurry and putting on a serious tone, “Claremont here.” The rest of the team waited as Carmine seemed to be forced to listen and not talk. The furrowed brows hinting at the not so good news she was getting. “Understood.” She hung up calming before throwing the device on the ground. “GOD damn it!”

Bellamy raises a brow, “Trouble in hell?”

“Worse. Ironwood is coming tomorrow and we’re getting sent home as soon as we… Apprehend Ms.Schnee.” She sighs, rubbing her head.

Bellamy shakes her head, “Of course. Or we face discipline bullshit.”

Carmine nods, “Sadly. But the heiress won’t like it. Not one bit.”

“I don’t like it any more than you do. Weiss is a bit of a bitch but she’s still our contract to protect.” Bellamy sighs.

“Speaking of Weiss. How are they?” Carmine looks to Leona.

“Weiss and uh… Wolf lady… Are safe!” She smiles, not knowing wolf lady’s name. “Though- From the sounds coming from that person’s home when we made sure they got back safe. They… sounded more than okay.”

Bellamy frowns hard at that, “Yeah. By the time Leona got to me… it was dark and all the lights were out in Ruby’s house…” she trails off, blushing a bit.

Carmine and Nadia were staring blankly at them. Carmine being the one to break the silence to start laughing in hysterics. “HOLY SHIT! NO WAY!”

Leon lowers her head, no one missing the bright blush forming on her face. Ears flat on her head and hides her face in her hands. Nadia hid her smile behind a hand. “Is it true?”

Bellamy nodded, “Yeah... “ She clears her throat. “They boned.”

* * *

Morning came slowly for the two lying on the makeshift fur bed. Weiss felt pressure on her body again as Ruby laid almost all the way on top of her. She started to wake up and sees sunlight filtering through the makeshift windows of the hill home. Stretching to hear little pops and sighs relief. The movement made Ruby roll on top of her, causing Weiss to squeak from all the extra weight. “Ruby!” She glares at the sleeping face of the woman on top of her. “Ruby! I need to breathe!”

Ruby grumbles and wraps her arms around her, crushing her more. “Five more minutes.”

Weiss glares more and wiggles to get one hand free. Putting her hand on Ruby’s forehead to push her up and off again for the second morning in a row. Breathing in air as relief from the lack of large wolf on her, she sits up to look at Ruby again. “You need a larger bed.” Shaking her head, she couldn’t stop the smile on her face. She wasn’t much of a snuggler but she could get used to it with Ruby.

Weiss decided to get dressed and went to find her clothes. But stopped short when she had no idea where Ruby tossed her panties or pants when she was in her frenzy to fuck her. Blushing bright, she moves to stand up and winced. Oh boy, she’s sore and she feels sticky from any cum that Ruby didn’t clean off. Rubbing her temples, as she carefully gets closer to the edge of the balcony to look down and over the living space.

She at least saw her pants thrown haphazardly into the middle of the room. Panties were the next problem. She still can’t see them in the dim light of the home and goes to start walking down the steps. Her everywhere was sore right now, not that she’s going to complain as to why it’s sore. Quite the opposite, she loved every second of last night.

Getting to the bottom floor, Weiss walks over to her pants to look them over. A few claw marks where Ruby got careless when trying to take them off. She sighs heavily, holding the pants close before double checking the floor near the balcony again. “Where are they?” She asks herself, getting frustrated now.

The creak of the wooden balcony startled her before she looked to see a sleepy Ruby looking down at her. “Wateryoudoing?” She sleepily asks, slurring words together.

“I’m trying to find my underwear.” She crosses her arms in front of her. “Where did you toss my panties, Ruby?” She asks, brows furrowed in stern questioning.

Ruby tilts her head to the side, thinking hard about this. Though as her eyes start to close, her head drooping. Waking up in a hurry when she felt she was about to fall head first off the balcony. “I don’t know!” She says, panicking.

Weiss just watches this, it was cute if not dangerous that Ruby almost fell. “Ruby…” She sighs and rubs her head. “My shirt and bra are up there. Can you toss them down to me?”

Ruby nods before disappearing from sight. As she went on the hunt for garments, Weiss just shimmied her pants on. First time going commando and she wasn’t fond of it almost immediately. Her pants are dirty from two days of running around a forest, she didn’t need to compromise her feminine hygiene because of this but... She has nothing else to wear.

Soon she sees her shirt flutter to the ground. Looking up to see Ruby look down at her. “Found your shirt!” She grins, ears perked up and happy.

Weiss grins, “Okay. Well, where’s my bra?”

Ruby got tense and decided to look anywhere by Weiss. “Uh- I um don’t know…” She trails off, looking very nervous.

Weiss narrows her eyes as she crosses her arms in front of her. “Ruby.”

Ruby cracked at that stern gaze and tone. “W-well. It’s broken.”

Weiss blinks before laughing. “Ruby. It can unclip and clip back together. Just throw it down.”

Ruby shakes her head, “No…” She mumbles, slowly backing away from the ledge.

“Ruby!” Weiss huffs, grabbing her shirt before walking up the stairs. “Ruby, what are you hiding?” She gets to the top and sees a rather large lump under the furs. Only a wolf tail peeking out to reveal the hiding woman. “Ruby. Where is my bra?” She asks, walking over to try and free her from the furs. Only to be met with a very strong grip, and tugging was not helping at all. “Ruby Rose!”

Ruby whimpers from under her hiding spot. Poking a hand out to point. Weiss followed the action with her eyes before seeing a bra with a torn back strap. Her eyes widen and blushes. “Dust.” She says, walking over to it and picking it up. “If I could go back to camp and not worry about being kidnapped. I could just get a new one.”

Ruby peeks out and folds her ears. “I’m sorry.” She says, looking like a kicked puppy.

Weiss shakes her head as she walks over, leaning down enough to rub one of Ruby’s ears. Earning an appreciative groan from her and smiling when she leaned into the touch. “You’re fine. I can get more.” She left Ruby to pull on her shirt. This was just so foreign to her. She was too used to being proper and having no underwear on was making her feel like a rebel. She loved rebelling when she could against her father. But she liked having underwear on.

Ruby sits up from her place and stretches, “If you say so~” grunting and standing up.

Weiss watched her move before gulping, nervousness easing its way through her. They had a lot to talk about after what happened last night. It was great, but it was also very personal.

“Hey Ruby.” she walks over to grab her hand and give it a light squeeze, “We need to talk.” she has concern on her face when she looked up at Ruby.

Ruby blinks and nods, “Of course! But can we have it after breakfast? I'm starved.” stomach helping emphasize the point with a loud growl. “It feels like I haven't eaten for days.” she pats her abdomen to reassure it that, yes, you will be getting food soon.

Weiss grins and nods, “Yes. What ‘s around here for breakfast? We had a lot of food at camp so we never had to forage.”

Ruby gives a large smile, “Don't worry! I'll go catch us some food!” she jumps down from the balcony, landing with a thud on the hardwood floor. “Be back!”

Ruby’s surprise jump shook the balcony. Giving Weiss a panic attack and hoping it didn't break and kill her. When the wood quit shifting she sighed relief. Though the fact that Ruby was about to leave naked, Weiss had to stop her. “Ruby! Put on clothes!”

Ruby stopped to look up at Weiss, “I need to make more in order to wear them.” she smiles, “It’s fine. I'm going fishing anyway.” With that said, Ruby leaves the cabin.

Weiss rubs her temples as a headache starts to come on. “What am I going to do with you?” Though she didn’t stop the grin from forming on her features.

* * *

Ruby was waist deep in the river behind her house, tongue sticking out one side of her mouth and hands at the ready with fingers wiggling. Weiss was sitting on the ground, watching how Ruby was so focused on the task on that it was cute. Though she jumped a bit when she saw Ruby splash face first into river water, disappearing after what would hopefully be a fish.

Soon to see the wolf pop out and holding a decently sized fish, tossing it onto the shore and it was gasping for breath as it flopped on dry land. She goes back to being focused on finding a few more. Now instead of being cute, it was down right sexy to Weiss. In the morning glow of the sun and seeing tensed muscles and scars glisten with water. Wow. Weiss cleared her throat and had to look somewhere else. 

Ruby didn’t seem to notice since she was trying to get some more large fish for breakfast. Hopping back underneath the water and seeing vigorous splashes. Weiss really hoped Ruby wasn’t drowning right now but saw her shoot up again with another large fish gasping for air over her head.

Tossing the fish back onto land, Ruby caught a glimpse of Weiss staring at her. “Hey, Weiss! Wanna fish with me?”

Weiss blinked before shaking her head. “No.”

“But it’s fun! I can teach you how to catch large fish!” Ruby smiles before turning back to her job. “It’s a great skill! Then I can teach you how to skin them, debone them and more!”

Weiss just stares at Ruby’s back. As great as it is, the look of disgust having to even touch a fish while it’s alive and then having to deal with their deaths AND fixing them for food. Her stomach turned in the worse way at the thought. “Really… No, thank you. That sounds a bit disgusting.”

Ruby shrugs, “It’s not gross when you get used to it or grow up with eating a lot of fish, deer, rabbit and even squirrel!”

Weiss’s eyes go wide, “YOU’VE EATEN SQUIRREL! WHY!?” She sounded exasperated. “They’re tiny and have like no meat on them unless you’re a fox or something just as small!”

Ruby tossed another fish onto land before looking at a distressed Weiss. “Weiss. It’s fine. It’s more for baiting, not eating… Well, okay. I have. BUT only cause I needed a bedtime snack.” She mumbles a bit and gets out of the water.

Weiss was about to speak when Leona walks out of the bushes. “Hello- NO. AH, I’m sorry!” She turned bright red seeing a naked Ruby in the water and hides her eyes, “I didn’t know you were bathing!”

Weiss sighs as she rubs her head, was it a trait for all wolves to be a little dense? “No. She’s fishing…”

Ruby grins as she looks at Leona, “Yeah! Wanna hel-” Then she stops, tilting her head to the side, observing the new person. “WAIT! WHOA!” She hurried out of the water and all but pounced on Leona. “YOU HAVE EARS AND A TAIL!”

Leona squeaks from the sudden stranger being upon her. “I-uh-yeah?” She flattens her wolf ears on her head. “I’m a faunus. I’m supposed to have them…” She was so confused.

Ruby grins as she gets as close as possible to sniff her head. “I keep hearing that word, what’s it mean?” She asks, still looking over the huntress with a lot of curiosity.

Leona blinks, “It’s our race? We’re different from humans… We have ears, tails. You know….” She grumbles a bit, looking away. “We’re different animals… Though never use that word to describe faunus!” She hurried to explain that last part, scooting away from Ruby now. No thank you, she’s too close.

Ruby hums in acknowledgment and before she could close the gap again, Weiss grabs onto one of her human ears and tugs on her. “AH! OW!” She cries out in pain, following the hand guiding her up and away from Leona.

“Ruby! That is incredibly rude! You’re invading her space and causing her to panic!” Not to mention that she shouldn’t be that close to another woman. Weiss will never admit her jealousy, though.

Ruby whines as she is released from Weiss’s grip. “Sorry.” She grumbles and goes back to the fish to get them ready for breakfast.

Weiss shakes her head before looking to Leona, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Leona shrugs a bit, “I mean… You could say that.” She rubs the back of her head, looking nervous. “I was told to come get you so you could leave. The entire camp is slowly getting packed up and are waiting for an evac airship.”

Weiss’s eyes go wide, “What!? I am not leaving with that man!”

“But- Ms.Schnee-”

“NO! Going back with him is like agreeing to be his puppet again!”

“I-I mean. It was either this way or he was going to get the guards to do it…” Leona wrings her hands together nervously. She was bad at being persuasive. “Bellamy or Carmine should have talked to you. I can’t do this!” She backs away from Weiss, panicking.

Weiss saw the panic and sighs, “I’m sorry. He is the last person I want to see again anytime soon.”

“Y-you’re fine! We’ve been seeing his wrath since we got here… It’s bad. We’re honestly worried about bringing you back cause he might hurt you really badly or something! We don’t want that…”

Weiss gulps a bit, “He’s that mad?”

“Yeah. Oh yeah. I’m honestly afraid of him only because he’s angry and racist. I kill grimm for a living, but as soon as he glares at me… Oh boy. He could get his security team to kill me or something.” Leona lets out a shaky breath. “Not as bad as you have it but when we get back home I’m taking a vacation.” She grins but stops as she turns her head. “Do you hear that?”

Though everyone jumps at a loud explosion, Ruby being the first to try and run towards it, “RUBY!” Weiss calls and the woman stops, “You don’t know what that was! It’s not a grimm!”

Leona stared towards the noise, top ears flicking as she listens. “That was Atlas military artillery. I would know that whistle anywhere!” She looks to them, “Stay safe! I need to go talk to Carmine and see what’s happening!” She turns and sees said woman appear. “Carmine-”

“No time. Ironwood is here with a shit ton of men,” She grumbles, “Now we’re being excused from service of Mr.Schnee and they’re going to bomb the area with all the grimm and get to the dust inside the cave.”

Weiss and Ruby blink, “WHAT! They can’t destroy the forest, that would be awful for the animals and plants that live here!” The wolf cries out and looks in the direction of the explosion again. Soon another boom sounded and the earth trembles subtly under their feet.

“Ruby! I agree but if it really is the military… They could easily kill you as well as the grimm. You can’t beat them. Even as a wolf you can’t beat them!” Weiss frowns at it. The thought of Ruby running off and getting killed didn’t sit well with her.

“But! I have to do something! I don’t care about the grimm. But the deer and stuff could get killed or the forest could get caught on fire and that will scatter the grimm and they’ll move somewhere else with more people in it!” She was trying to come up with a good excuse to go. Though once another loud boom thundered through the air, she bolted towards the sound.

Weiss panicked. “WHY does she keep leaving without me!?” She grumbles, hurrying to grab Myrtenaster from the hill home before hurrying out and casting white glyphs onto the ground. She dashes forward faster than Leona or Carmine could process.

And there she stood, alone and confused by what just happened. “Now I see why Bellamy didn’t wanna talk to them. I don’t have clue about what just happened…”

Carmine sighs, “Let them be. Ironwood wants to see all of us. We’re probably in deep shit if Mr.Schnee had a talk with him before he got here.”

* * *

The howls cutting through the explosive atmosphere was the only direction Weiss had on catching up with Ruby. The glyphs kept popping in front of her, lighting up the shadier parts of the forest she hurried through. Eyes narrowed and glaring at the scenery that was passing in front of her in a blur.

Large shadows and loud growls and fighting made her skid to a halt. The tension was so thick here and her chest felt heavy with an uncertainty. Sneaking closer, she peering out in front of her and she couldn’t believe the chaos happening in front of her.

Huge alphas hiding in the opening of the cave as smaller grimm take out soldiers, robots and then only to get mowed down by artillery and paladins as they advance onto the cave where the dust is. A multi-colored glow gave a dim backlight to the grimm coming from the cave. Beowulfs being the most abundant with ursas being heavy hitters and boarbatusks thinning out the lines of foot soldiers.

“Holy shit.” Weiss kept hidden until she saw Ruby killing grimm and hitting soldiers away from her. Ruby was holding her own pretty well though no one seems to notice that she was being attacked by both sides. Everything in the field was in the mood for blood to be shed.

Looking to both sides before casting glyphs again and hurrying towards Ruby. Dodging and slicing off grimm limbs if anyone got in her way. “Ruby!” She sliced a creep in half before looking at the large wolf. “HOW dare you leave me behind!” She shouts at the flabbergasted wolf. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS ALONE! I CAN HELP!” Out of the corner of her eye, she stopped an attack from a beowulf and then a twirl of her body and a well-placed glyph. The grimm was turning to smoke before them. “And if you had died while fighting everyone here, I would never forgive you!”

“Weiss…” Ruby was touched. The emotional state cut short when she had to kill an ursa with sharp claws.

“Ms.Schnee!” A soldier shouts, pointing to her. “A black grimm is attacking the heiress! Mr.Schnee and General Ironwood made her top priority to get her out of the forest safe!”

Weiss turns her head to the shout. “SHE IS NOT ATTACKING ME-” Her shouting interrupted by another barrage of missiles onto the cave. The ground shaking fiercely and the cave was starting to crumble on top of the grimm that had yet to flood the clearing.

Ruby hurried and pulled Weiss in close and blocked flying rocks and other debris from hitting her. The realization hitting Weiss again as she holds onto the large wolf. She was warm and her hold made her feel so safe. This was a weird feeling for her and she was glad it was happening with Ruby. Though the hold around her starts to slack and Ruby’s head hit the ground with a thump.

Weiss’s heart stops as she looks at the faunus. “Wha…” Her voice weak and fists clenching into black fur. “No…” Now her heart is pumping as tears form in the corners of her eyes. Moving to stand over Ruby and taking a gentle hold of her head. Eyes widening as her fingers touched something wet and sticky. Pulling her hand back to see blood stand out against her pale skin. “No. No no no no!”

Sadness welled up inside and the lump in her throat was hard. The first few tears that fell hit Ruby’s fur. Though with her unstained hand, she wiped away their traces before standing up. Anger was rising fast in her blood, an eerie feeling of power coming with it and Myrtenaster was gripped tightly. Stepping around her wolf now, she took in the chaos once more. Everyone was now her enemy and she was going to make them all pay.

A white glyph appeared behind her and followed close as she walked. Grimms lunging and turning to smoke under her rapier. A sword slowly rising from the glyph, followed by white metal gauntlets, and an ornate helmet with luminescent blue eyes piercing into everyone standing around. A menacing chill filled the area from the armored giant, even if only the top half of him was showing. It was ghostly and the humans in the skirmish immediately decided to back away from the anger coming from the two of them.

A beowulf attacked from the side to hit the heiress. One large hand grabbed onto its scruff and a quick slash through its midsection from Weiss had it killed instantly. “I hate this.” She mumbles, as more grimm attacked and the  tremendous knight acted upon being her guardian in this battle. Grimm falling easily under his sword. A heavy sigh escaped its helmet and the area around them went down ten degrees.

“I hate all of you…” She sees an ursa run at her. Blocking its strike with Myrtenaster. The ursa didn’t get a chance to move before the knight’s sword stabbed straight through its skull. “I can’t believe you would take away the only freedom I have… The only happiness that my father deprived of me was finally in my grasp…” More grimm turning to smoke before them as they continued Weiss’s angry walk.

“But all you idiots care about is Dust. Dust dust dust and nothing else!” She shouts and a giant’s hand came out to hit away soldiers that tried to help. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!”

That was the last straw. The armored guardian lets out a terrible cry that made many cover their ears. Most people ducking in a hurry to huddle and block out the noise, others passed out and few fled the area. Paladins trained onto Weiss now and cut into pieces like they were butter.

Stopping in the middle of the clearing now and bodies littering the ground with destroyed machines and the ever present smell of rotting flesh. Lowering Myrtenaster, she pants heavily and the figure behind her looms high above. Sword turning down and lowered into the glyph. The floating white symbol moves up as it swallows the armored creature. A blinding light consumed the area before showing just a very tired heiress. Her rapier holding her up and falling to her knees.

The stomping of loud footsteps had Weiss turn her head to look behind her the best she could. A black giant hit her hard and had them both tumbling. “WHOA! Weiss that was awesome!” That voice was a sweet relief as she sees a large naked woman above her now. “You had that thing beat everyone up and kill a bunch of grimm. Do it again!”

Weiss looked at Ruby, she was exhausted now after that, “I can’t. That uses too much energy for me.” Though her expression turns angry, “ALSO I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” She shouts, smacking Ruby. Loud slaps of skin versus skin echoed. “DON’T DO THAT AGAIN!”

Ruby tries to dodge slaps and being terrible at it. “W-wait! OW! Stop. I swear it takes more than a few rigid rocks hitting me to kill me.” She huffs and looks down at Weiss. Tears running down Weiss’s cheeks cause her heart to drop.

“You don’t understand!” Exasperated as she grabs Ruby’s face to bring her closer, “You’re not allowed to die. Under any circumstance. If you do, I will drag your ass back from hell!” She gives a light headbutt against Ruby before kissing her on the lips. The wolf reciprocated eagerly into the calm kiss. ‘ _ You’re really here and I just needed to make sure. _ ’

“WEISS!” Another voice sounded through the clearing and the two on the ground look towards it. Whittaker Schnee was standing tall and seeing red in his eyes. “KISSING A MONGREL! BECOMING SOME BITCH… A WHORE TO A FAUNUS AND DISGRACING OUR FAMILY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?”

Weiss’s heart stopped and her dizzying anxiety took control of her brain. Her tired form couldn’t possibly fight back against him right now. Ruby, however, didn’t need words. Taking a defensive pose over her as she bared teeth.

“Oh please, mutt!” He scoffs, more soldiers coming to take the place of the fallen. “Some filthy beast that soiled my daughter can’t hope to win.” he sighs heavily. “Kill the beast and try not to do too much damage to the girl on the ground. She’s still valuable.”

Lining up in a hurry, the guards ready for a signal to kill Ruby. Weiss moved out of the way as the woman grows larger and turned into a bipedal wolf. Snarling and foam on her mouth. Snapping angrily and teeth hitting together that made anyone wince.

The group was taken by surprise at the sudden transformation. “FIRE!” Was said and Ruby grabbed Weiss to dodge the wall of bullets.

Weiss holds onto Ruby for dear life as she keeps dodging the gunfire. Before setting her to the side and rushed the line of officers. The ones who were surprised were killed and those who dodged tried to re-group. Wolf hands hitting away small clusters of frantic guards. A protective Ruby was an angry Ruby if you hurt what she loved.

Ruby was busy taking care of the task force since to finish the mission that ultimately failed. Mostly thanks to Weiss and her summoned entity. The officers kept fighting back and were losing their battle over the wolf. Though Weiss began to panic again as she saw blood dripping from Ruby’s body. Bullets having found their marks and she was starting to slow from her injuries. 

Weiss took aim but a firm hand grabbed onto her wrists and yanked her away from helping. Her arm almost felt ripped from her socket at the pull and she hit the ground, landing on bits and pieces of robotic soldiers.   


“Weiss.” Whittaker stood over her, his eyes piercing right into hers. “Right where you belong, on the dirt like the faunus fucker you are.” His tone was dull and lacked the ferocity it did earlier. But it felt like daggers coming from the man who was supposed to love and support her.

Weiss hurries back to her feet and glares back, “So what father?” She asks, giving a wry smirk. “I enjoyed every second of it too.”

Whittaker moved in again and knocked her back down with a swift punch. The huge ring on his right hand that was decorated with the Schnee family emblem cut into her skin. Her face felt like it was on fire from the blow.

Weiss stood again, her eye felt swollen and blood slowly ran down her cheek. She gave him the same smirk again, “Jealousy is unbecoming of a man of your stature?” Taunting him, his control over her being released slowly now. It felt so good to breathe.

“SHUT UP WEISS!” He voice booms over the chaos, another slap across her right cheek with the back of his hand caused her to fall. Another cut across her flesh. “You and that mongrel are the reason why everything is destroyed! Why everyone is now dead! We failed because of you!”

Weiss looks at him as if he were kidding. He was so irrational right now that he honestly was blaming her for everything? Everything that went wrong? “HOW DARE YOU!” She shouts back now, getting up one last time. “I WASN’T EVEN THERE AND YOU’RE BLAMING ME FOR YOU INCOMPETENCE!?” Myrtenaster was drawn and pointed towards him when he tried to advance. “Fuck you, old man!” She slashed towards him to put better distance. Whittaker stumbled back, getting nicked by the rapier’s tip.

The battle between Ruby and the guards took a turn for the worse. The wolf howled and slumped onto the ground. Hissing in pain and trying to get back up. Guards surrounding her and taking aim again.

Weiss turned, “RUBY!”

“Weak. Just like the rest.” He says before grinning at Weiss. “That abomination is about to die… Thanks to you again, Weiss.”

Weiss lunged at Whittaker and he hurried back again, “CALL THEM OFF!”

“No.” Was all he said before pointing a gun at Weiss. “I think you’re done now.” He grins, feeling accomplished in some twisted way. “You don’t deserve the happiness you seek.”

A gunshot rang out into the clearing.


	11. Hold You Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schnees never get a happy ending.

Weiss’s eyes were wide, shocked at what just happened. Whittaker was on his knees, his hand bleeding from the gunshot that disarmed him. A familiar stranger was standing tall in the distance. Gun still drawn before handing it back to the soldier next to her. “That is enough, father.”

Winter Schnee, the oldest and more well rounded of the sisters. A cool radiance came from her and she was not one to horse around. Terrible home life and strict military routines had turned her rigid and cold towards anyone who meets her. Dominating the field with her presence and having the best timing ever, she glared at the soldiers surrounding the bleeding wolf. “Put down your arms. Or else.”

They hesitated, but the group of soldiers that followed closely behind her took steps forward, “I will not repeat myself.” A scowl  was sent their way and reluctantly they lowered their guns.

“Winter! How dare you shoot me!” Whittaker shouts to her, shooting a daggered glare at her, “I'm your father for fucks sake!”

“No father would point a gun at his own child if he was sane. You, Mr.Schnee, have lost your mind.” Winter sighed heavily, “You were even going to kill an innocent life who was protecting its home.” she gestured towards the wolf.

“That monster isn't innocent. It raped your sister!”

“She did no such thing and she is not a monster!” Weiss shouts, coming down from the shock of seeing her sister shoot her father.

“Shut up, Weiss!” Whittaker snapped at her.

“I believe Weiss over you.” Winter added and another glare was sent her way, “Weiss’s private time is of no concern to me. As long as she's safe, she can do whatever she likes.”

Weiss sighed in relief. She might not see her sister as often as she wanted to. But they still had the old bond that kept them safe from their father’s wrath. Today is no different. “Winter… Why are you here?”

“When General Ironwood got the call to help with grimm and told the huntresses that were hired almost got you killed. I was interested and had to come along.” She walks past Whittaker and holds out her hand to her younger sister. “Only to find out that the huntresses, in fact, were trying to protect you from that man.” She grumbles, “Team CNBL is a handful but they mean well most of the time.”

Rubbing her temples, Winter looked towards Whittaker and narrowed her eyes, “Though, Mr.Schnee seems to have forgotten that all of our soldiers and paladins have built-in cameras on their helms. Ironwood didn’t seem to appreciate the way you almost killed your daughter and the woman over here. Which is why I was sent out to stop everything.”

Whittaker snarls almost, “Ironwood is weak! The only reason he’s still around is because I keep him around. I provide the world with the dust it needs and this is how I’m repaid!?”

Winter draws a sword and points it towards him. “Shut up, Mr.Schnee.” Her tone was cold, “As of now, Whittaker Schnee, you are under arrest by the authority of the Atlas Military.”

Outraged, he stands up, “HOW DARE YOU! You and that whore behind you are no longer welcomed in the family!”

Weiss was about to counter but Winter just smirks, “Since you’re about to be arrested, sir. You might want a legitimate Schnee without a criminal record to run your company while you’re gone. I can assure you, you won’t be doing anything while stuck in prison.” She turns to the guards, “Detain him.”

Two guards walk towards Whittaker and he lashes out, “Don’t touch me! I’ll have your family’s lives ruined!” That only made them knock him down to the ground and really dig a knee into his back. “FUCK! That hurt!”

“I was supposed to sir. We don’t enjoy our families getting threatened.” One of the soldiers added before handcuffing him and then pulling him back up. “Let’s go, Mr.Schnee.”

Both of the guards grab onto his arms and drag him. The oldest Schnee kicked and thrashed the best he could, “WINTER!”

Winter shrugs, “Goodbye.” She turns her back to the adult having a tantrum behind her and walks over to Weiss. “Forgive me, I was running a little late.” She stops to hold a hand out towards Weiss.

Weiss takes Winter’s hand and is pulled up. “Thank you… So much Winter.” She says and feels the stinging of tears in her eyes. Pulling the older Schneester into a hug.

Winter gave a small smile and rubbed her back gently. “What are sisters for?” She moved away to look at Weiss, “But we really are going to need to get you back to Atlas. You need some time to recover after all of this.”

Shaking her head, “I can’t. Not without Ruby.” She looks towards the heavily breathing wolf.

Winter frowns, “Someone who has grown up in these conditions can’t possibly adjust to the regular city life.” She lets go of Weiss, “I’m sorry. But I don’t think it’d be wise to bring her with us.”

“Then I’ll stay!” She looked determined as she turned towards Winter.

“Weiss…”

“No Winter! She keeps saving me, she needs someone to help her keep this forest safe from situations like this!” She gestures around the area of destroyed Atlas military robotics and missile damage that destroyed a small portion of the forest. “She can’t do it alone!”

“I’m sorry Weiss. But as someone who was told to take you home safely. I can not leave you here either.” Winter turns her back towards Weiss and walks away. She sees the team of huntresses keeping guard for grimm and points to Leona. “Grab Weiss.”

Leona gulps and nods before walks over to the youngest. “I’m sorry, Ms.Schnee.” She says, ears flat again.

“Leona. Don’t you dare.”

“I’m no longer employed by your… That guy… So I’m following orders from the military. Excuse me.” She cracks her knuckles before easily picking the heiress up and walking away from the area.

“LEONA! PUT ME DOWN!” She screams, trying to push or pull her way out of the vice like grip.

“Ms.Schnee. If you don’t behave, I will knock you out.” Carmine added, a frown on her face. “It’s not our decision to make any more.”

“NO! At least help heal Ruby! Anything!” She cries out from her place on Leona’s shoulder. “She’s bleeding to death right now!” Though the wolf on the ground kept getting farther and farther from her sights. Her vision blurred with tears as she looked at the sad expressions on the other three huntresses faces.

There goes her freedom. Her favorite person in the world as she is ripped away from her by her sister for her safety. Ruby’s goofy smiles, her carefree style, and her warm embrace seemed to far away that it must have been a dream. “RUBY!”

* * *

The airship was escorting her home from a very long expedition. The crew was in the inventory bay of the area. They were tired and injured from such a long trip, happy to be leaving. While Weiss sat alone in another area. An empty feeling nestling into her chest as she stares out the window next to her. Dried traces of tears on her cheeks that she shed away from everyone else.

The forest was still beautiful. Full of life and creatures living their lives in a wide open environment. Atlas was always so cramped and full of people that it was suffocating. But here… It was different. The air was clean of emissions and foul-mouthed pedestrians. Free of litter on the ground and buildings that blocked the view of the sky. It was a breath of fresh air and she was dying for it right now.

Pressing her forehead against the glass and closing her eyes. The cool press was nice but she froze she heard a faint sound. “What?’ She leaned away from the glass before pressing her ear to it. There it is again! “What is it?” She gets up and heads to a smaller window that could be opened.

Moving the metal lock hatch from place, she cracks the window open against the strong gusts of wind that the airship was making. Weiss listened the best she could, eyes narrowed as she waited.

Over the loud wind and purring engines, her heart sank at the sorrowful howl that raised from the forest. Sitting against the wall under the window, she heard Ruby howl more and the distance between them grew larger.

“I’m sorry, Ruby,” Weiss mutters and leans her head against the wall. “I’ll come back someday.” Closing her eyes again and feeling new tears stream down her cheeks. “I hope I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to the end of the first part of Alpha Dog. Cheers everyone for riding along with me.
> 
> Don't worry. I would never end my story this way. That'd make me a terrible person and I for one, am not that bad.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed Alpha Dog! Stay tuned for the second part to come out soon!
> 
> Don't hate me too much. I'm one for sappy sad endings.


End file.
